Eyal and Avi, Their Story
by kay.hayden
Summary: Eyal's son Avi is now grown and finds himself in a sticky situation while stationed overseas. He turns to the one person he knows can help him - his father, the ex-Mossad agent and his step mother, Annie Walker, now head of Office of Special Projects with CIA.
1. E-mails from Home

_**Prologue: **__This is the fourth story in the saga of Eyal and Annie. If you have read both 'Ghost' and 'Israeli Sunset' than there will be a better understanding of this storyline. _

_Five years have passed since Annie and Eyal with their three children watched the most beautiful Israeli sunset. Life is good for the Lavin family, Avi has graduated from Georgetown University with a BS in International Affairs and following in his father's footsteps, joined the Department of Defense in Military Intelligence - now stationed in Romania. His little sisters, Rebekah and Sarah are growing like weeds. Rebekah is now twelve, still taking dance and in the Girl Scouts while Sarah is starting kindergarten and loves to read, like her father. But there is a new addition to the family - two-year David, a playful happy bouncing baby boy. Betsy is still with the family, she is also a member and very much cherish nanny with three young children under foot and Annie working in the job she loves with the CIA. Eyal has all but dropped out of his spy game, devoting his time to the diamond enterprise and being a father and husband. This Israeli is now living the all American family man life and loving it._

* * *

The small NATO military base in Romania is surrounded with high fencing and barb-wire, gray painted buildings, all looked bleak and forbearing. There are about four hundred NATO forces station there and Avi is to a British and American cooperative listening post for much of Russia and parts of the middle-east. His living quarters are drab but his roommate and him had found some orange paint and painted strips on the walls. The two guys in the room next them had also found paint a little yellow that they had mixed the left over orange - they had a brighter room, so that room is the place for goofing off and playing cards.

Avi had return for his shift and looking forward to opening his in E-mail box for letters from home. Joyce Bernstein, the love of his life was finishing up her last year of college and they were talking about getting married. They had been sweethearts since high school and he knew she was the right person for him. He always looked forward to her mail but this one was different, cold and short.

_'Dear Avi, I don't know how else to tell you this but to be cold and hurting. I have met another man and have been seeing him for the last six months. I'm so very sorry to have leaded you on with my e-mails and it must end now. Our time together was wonderful but there is no future for us. I'm sorry for being so blunt, please forgive me. Joyce'_

He reread the e-mail again, not sure he did believe what just happened. Hurt overcame him and he sank down to the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest, sobbing. How could she, after close to six years - why now. Was it because of being separated, maybe he had some foolish dream that his girlfriend and love was like his stepmom. The love between Annie and his father had endured every hardship possible and their love only grew stronger. Rolling over on his side, he wanted his life to end. There was no need to go on, nothing to live for - his world was crashing down around him and he was stuck in some god forbidden out post gathering intel for the military.

"Hey Avi, you want to go for a beer?" Jess was his roommate and a likeable person.

"No thanks."

"Now considering how you are looking and acting I would adventure to say you received a 'Dear John Letter'... Am I right?"

"Yeah, she found someone else." Avi doing a good job of holding back the tears.

"Well hell I know how to fix that, I've been there before. We don't have to be on duty for three days - pack an overnight we are going to play."

"I really don't feel like playing." Avi turning his back to his friend.

"I know but it is the best therapy for a stab heart. Trust me man, someone did it for me and now I can pass the secret on to you."

"And what secret is that - getting drunk." Avi now looking at Jess, thankful his roommate cared.

"Hell no, maybe a few drinks but seeing why we are here. Like I said, trust me." Jess was pulling out his travel bag and packing a few things.

"Okay Jess, I'm with you. Let me shoot off a quick note to my parents so they won't be getting in touch with her like they have."

"Take it from me, wait a few days before you read any reply for them, parents mean well but not really in tune to your feelings."

"You don't know my parents." Avi opened his laptop and started to type, short and sweet. _'Joyce has called it quits with me. No need to tell you how I'm feeling because both of you have been there. Give the kids a kiss from their big brother and love you both. Avi'._

* * *

Rubbing his face and balancing his cup of black coffee, Eyal in the wee hours of the morning toddling from the kitchen to his den. Time to check the European opening diamond trade market, possibly make a few purchases or trades and then return to the comfort of his bed and Annie for a couple more hours of sleep. There staring him in the face was the e-mail from Avi.

Closing his eyes he softly whispered, "My poor son." He remember the hurt and worthlessness as if it was yesterday as he watched his beloved wife of eight years walk out on him with Avi waving goodbye to him. That was fifteen years ago and Eyal could still feel the agony. There was nothing anyone could have said to him to ease the pain and now he was at a loss for words to give to Avi.

Heading back to the kitchen for another cup of coffee, he heard David cry. Up the steps to find his second son burning up with fever and in a cold sweat. Picking the baby up in his arms and going to the bathroom to get a cold wet wash cloth they meet Annie coming out of the bedroom.

"What's wrong Eyal?"

"David has a fever doesn't want me to touch his side." Eyal trying to bring down the fever with wet towels as Annie raising a wash cloth for his head.

"You think we should take him to the emergency room?" Annie now holding David and his crying has also awakened Betsy.

Taking the baby from Annie, Betsy turned to Eyal, "You two go get dressed he needs to go to the ER. David was fussy at dinner, didn't want to eat."

"Hospital is our next stop." Eyal pushing his wife out of the bathroom to get dress. Both his sons were hurting but in very different ways but for the moment, the youngest need his attention.

In a curtained off cubby-hole in the ER, Annie set beside the crib with her arm trough the slats holding the tiny hand of her son. They had given David something for the pain and a sedative to calm him down and now he was sleeping. Eyal in a chair on the other side of the crib, waiting for the doctor to tell them what the X-rays had shown.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lavin?" A young doctor in green scrubs pull back the side of the curtain.

Eyal standing, "Yes."

"Your little man has an obstruction in his upper intestines. A growth of some type. I have called in Dr. Samuel Nesbit, a pediatric surgeon to have a look at David. He should be here within the hour."

"He'll have to have surgery?" Annie's face showed worry; her little boy was in serious trouble.

"I'm sure he will Mrs. Lavin but I rather Dr. Nesbit have a look first." The ER doctor smiled, "This is not unusual for children under five. There is no need for alarm." Shaking Eyal's hand the good doctor left.

Eyal moved to stand by Annie, putting his arm around her shoulders, "Our David will be fine - remember he is a tough little Lavin."

"I know Eyal but he is still so tiny."

"He's not tiny for his age sweetheart which is now a blessing." Eyal kissing his wife on the top of her head.

"What happen to our blissful parenthood where the only things we had to deal with were a few scrapes and minor cuts?" Annie rubbing her head against Eyal's arm for reassurance.

"Luck - that is all it has been, pure luck Neshema." They sat there watching their son sleep and waiting for Dr. Nesbit.

A man in his sixties, round face and thick gray hair came in thirty minutes later. "Good morning, I'm Dr. Nesbit." He went to the side of David's crib and felt the child's side - which awaken him and crying out in pain. Turning the child on his side and gently patting his little bottom, David was soon back to sleep.

"Keeping him on his side keeps the pressure off his obstruction." Pulling out the X-rays and holding them one at a time up to the light, "As you can see, there is a growing part of his intestines that got missed directed and didn't attached properly to the main intestines. What should be done is to surgically remove the growth, shorten that part of the intestines by an inch so no further problems will occur. I can have him in the OR within twenty minutes if that is acceptable."

Eyal answered for both, "It has to be done, please go ahead."

"Good, I have the nurses come get David and also show you to the waiting room. It will be a good two hours or more before I'll speak with you again."

"Thank you Dr. Nesbit." Annie brushing David's head and holding tight Eyal's arm.

Waiting for Dr. Nesbit to come with news about David, Eyal decided it was now the best time to tell Annie about Avi. Taking her hand and holding it in his lap. "I have some more bad news for you."

"News from Tel Aviv?" Annie first thought was her mother-in-law, the women she had come to love.

"No, it's from Avi."

"Oh my god he's not hurt."

"That is a matter of definition. Joyce broke off the relationship. You remember the hurt from your failed love affairs."

"All too well. I'm sorry he is half-way around the world and can't come home." Annie with her puppy dog wrinkled up forehead she would get when worried. "I'm not sure what we can do the ease the misery."

"I'm not sure either, we've both been there and this is a first for me. What to you tell a child with a broken heart? That everything is going be alright - it is all bullshit at this point in time." Eyal looking at the ceiling remember how brave Avi had been with the death of his mother, Haya.

"Something simple and understanding... Like, 'We know how the pain hurts now. We love you and will be here when you need us,'

"Okay my dear, you have just been chosen to send Avi that message." Squeezing her hand, Eyal loved how Annie could relate to people, she had that gift. Eyal brushing Annie's hair away from her face as she text Avi the message.

The double doors open and Dr. Nesbit came into the waiting room. "David came thru with flying colors and is now in recovery. The operation went as planned; he is a tough little tiger. You will be able to see him in thirty minutes when he is taken to his room."

Eyal hugging Annie around the shoulders, "Give Betsy a call and tell her the good news."


	2. What a Night

Night was closing in by the time Avi and Jess pulled out of the compound heading for a little town about 55 kilometers away, near the border Moldova. They had gone there many times before to drink and blow off steam but this trip was different.

Jess knew of a new place to visit and he was sure it would be the right ticket to cheer up a broken-hearted Avi. "I have a new idea I think you'll like."

"You're driving - your call." Avi trying to sound happy but it came out a bit bitter.

"Don't worry my friend. I know just the ticket to bring you out of your funk."

Jess was in his late twenties, and had been stationed in and around the east European section for six years, attached to the British Military Intelligence more popular called MI6. He was shorter than the six-two statue of Avi and stocky built but not fat, a jovial care-free person with something friendly to say all the time. Perhaps being Avi's roommate was a good thing, he was not going let Avi feel sorry for himself. He was happy in what he was doing and seems to have no ambition in advancing his career while on the other hand Avi had recently finished his ever so detail and lengthy application to the CIA. He wanted to be a field agent, desk jobs were not his cup of tea.

The little town's name loosely translated meant Roads or Trials End and gave the appearance of being in the same state since the early 1900's. A poor rural town were farming was its main source of revenue. Jess pull off on the side of a narrow road near a tavern of white washed walls, dulled by years of neglect.

"Here we are, "Blue Lantern Rest" or something like that. My Romanian translation is weak."

"Not a whore house is it?"

"It a nice local gathering place for young mainly singles - wouldn't call a whore house by any means. The young girls here are lonely. You'll see it's a fun place." Jess urging Avi to get out of the car. "They have some pretty good Beef Stroganoff we can have for dinner."

"Yeah, I'm hungry now that you mention it." Avi walking beside Jess, putting his hand on his companion's shoulder. "Not very many people here, damn few cars."

"It's a popular place; most people are in walking distance. Let's go chow down." Jess holding the door for Avi to enter.

Exceedingly typical of Romanian restaurants with dark stained walls, wide plank wooden floors and beautify hand carved backing to the bar of folk art. Surly done my some local artist over a hundred years ago. A small dance area to the left of the bar and three men were turning up their instruments. Avi and Jess found a booth near the dance floor - if that's what it could be called and waited for someone to take their order.

Looking around there were some other people, two couples sharing one booth, four young men at a table and two young women standing at the end of the bar. "You think they work here?" Avi nodding at the two women.

Jess tuning his head to have a look, "Never seen them before. You want to see if they want to have dinner with us?"

"No that's okay; they are more than likely waiting on somebody." Avi still looking for a witness.

"Yeah, waiting on us." Jess getting up without listening to any protest from Avi and strolling to the end of the bar, plastering on his best _'I'm charming'_ smile and in crude Romanian, "Ladies, my friend and I are going to have some Beef Stroganoff. Please join us."

Giggling and smiling at each other in a shy put on way, "You foreigners?"

"Yes, from the great United Kingdom and would be greatly honored to have you grace our table this evening." Jess laying it on thick and it worked.

Avi seeing Jess was successful on his mission, stood to greet the dinner guest. "Hello, I'm Avi and..."

"I'm Jess." Standing aside and directing the younger girl to slide into the booth to be sitting next to Avi while he selected the other, a little on the plum side but a gorgeous brunette.

"Georgina." With a slight smile and large brown eyes that echo beauty and tantalizing enchantment. Avi was sure she had a beautiful body somewhere below her neck but he couldn't take his eyes or mind off her captivating eyes and tempting full lips.

"And you are?" Jess turning to his pick-up.

"I'm Anica, Georgina's sister."

"Sisters, wonderful. Do you live near here...?" The evening was underway. Dinner, drinks and dancing, the help therapy for Avi's broken heart was working.

The sisters had mastered English very well and pleased to have dates that also spoke English. Avi enjoying the attention from Georgina quickly returned to his charming and cheerful self. Holding a girl in his arms while dancing, Avi muse about loving touches, something he hadn't felt in months and he softly whispered in Georgina ear, "You look beautiful to me." Her hand found a tender spot on the back of his neck and gently running her fingers along the spot slowing moving on his hair - the touch was thrilling. Much to his dislike, the song was over and as they walked back to their booth, Avi took noticed of how perfectly round and sexually enticing her derriere seem. He took a deep breath to gain control of his thoughts, wonderful muse of making love to Georgina.

Jess and Anica were also hitting it off; they were flirting and Jess kissing her on the side of the neck her hand doing something under the table.

"Jess do we have a place to stay tonight?" Avi remembering they never check into an inn and the car was not very appealing.

"Hey I need to make a phone call, thanks for remembering me." Jess reaching for his cell.

"We have a small house down the road, stay with us." Anica touching Jess's face.

"Oh we couldn't impose, no it would be right." Avi hurriedly said but wished he hadn't.

"We have room for you, please no trouble." Georgina backing her sister's offer.

"You sure it is no trouble?" Avi was back-stroking his first remark.

"I think it's a fine idea." Jess giving his stamp of approval to the offer.

"Wonderful, we can have a few more drinks and enjoy the music before retiring to our house for the night." Anica returning Jess' kiss.

Another drink down and Georgina had settled very close to Avi, her hand on his leg. Avi with his arm around her shoulder gave her a slight squeeze as he felt a tiny, ever so slight touch of her hand to his family jewels.

"You think it's time for us to be leaving?" Avi asking Jess.

"Past time my friend. You ladies sit here while we pay the tab." Jess nodding for Avi to follow.

"You had an idea this was going to happen?" Avi walking beside Jess.

"I was hoping. Look man I think you will be making a score tonight, she is really coming on to you."

"Yeah she is. Damn this is the first night in six years and I'm without protection." Avi remember he had removed the last condom from his wallet months ago.

"Got you covered so to say." Jess laughing and handing Avi a package of three.

"What about you?" Avi grateful for the gift and shoving them into his pocket.

"Supply of them in the car." Jess slapping Avi on the back and paying the tab.

Georgina and Avi decided to walk the half mile to the house whilst Jess and Anica came in the car. A nippiness to the night air made Georgina shiver. Avi slipped his arm around her and pulled her close. She nestled cozily to his body. Georgina, a tall, thin girl with long brown hair that smells of a sweet fragrance that Avi couldn't identify but took great pleasure in.

"How old are you Georgina?"

"Nineteen and you?"

"Twenty-three." Avi answered but his mind was on other things - yes his libido was in over drive.

A small stone two-story house belonging to the sisters' family and they were the only ones living there. Their parents had a farm and only came to town to visit and buy provisions. Anica worked in the garment store as the cashier while Georgina works at an Eastern Orthodox Church pre-school.

The interior of the home was modern with up-to-date amenities. Why it surprised Avi, he was expecting more antiquity like the traven they and left. Jess and Anica were nowhere to be seen, guessing already made it to an upstairs bedroom, leaving Avi and Georgina the downstairs to themselves.

"Would you like another drink?" Georgina touching Avi's arm and pointing to a very large over stuffed couch.

"Sure, thanks. Can I help?"

"It is only ale, I can take the cap off. You want a glass or out of the bottle."

"Bottle." Avi easing himself slowly down on the couch. A few pillows made him feel all the more relax as he contemplated his next move.

Setting a bottle on a table next to Avi, Georgina snuggled close to him and holding her drink, "I never asked, where are you from."

"A place in America called Virginia." He watching her glistening lips form around the ale bottle in such a way he could feel his desire rousing. The corners of his mouth turned up in a grinning smile, taking the bottle from her hand and placing on the table. "Your lips are so inviting."

"Are they?"

"Oh yes, very inviting." Avi touching her soft skin on the side of her neck, slowly cupping her jaw with his finger tips entangled in her hair. Bring her face to his, the kiss gentle at first, feeling her encouraging tongue bidding him to explore deeper. Avi became lost in her taste, smell and touches, his hand easing down her front to find the buttons on her blouse. He was thinking maybe he was moving too fast until she pulled at his belt buckle and with nimble finger unhooked effortlessly.

The blouse came unbutton with ease and Avi ever so lightly touching her breast around the edge of the lace French bra. Her hands now working on his shirt buttons - he again kissing her on the upper part of her breast. Her lips nibbling at his ear lobe, her warm breath lightly filling his inner ear sending tingling sensation down the back of his neck.

"We will be more comfortable in my room." Georgina easy up from her place beside Avi and pulling at his arm. "The door has a lock."

Her room was a fairly new addition on the back of the house and nicely decorated in shades of purple and soft reds - known mood colors for sex.

"Nice choice of colors." Avi taking in the room and large bed placed against the wall with a direct view of a sky light - quarter moon and stars was the show for the night.

"I love the mood it puts me in." Pulling off his shirt and running her fingers thru his chest hairs. "I thought American men shaved their chest."

"Only to impress and it's been a while since I had reason to impress. You want to do the honors and shave my chest." Avi taking off her blouse and unhooking the back of the bra.

"I like you being natural - strong and masculine." Kissing his chest and pulling at the zipper.

Avi slipped her bra down from one arm and let it dangle from the arm. He found her pale pink nipples, small - like tiny rose buds and erect. Here was his playground, slowly backing her to the bed. Georgina legs feeling the edge of the bed, she with both hands slipped off Avi's jeans and boxers. Avi could feel all the blood in him race south as he glazed on the beauty of Georgina as she moisten her lips with her tongue. That tongue, that magical tongue of Georgina brought his mind into a haze of tingling delight. He would have to hold off, control himself as there was more waiting for him.

Carefully taking his hand to her shoulders and gently pushing back on the bed, leaning forward kissing and playing with her exposed front until reaching the top's of her button jeans. Avi had never been good with tight jeans but this time, he was a master, the hook came loose with smoothness, an easy slip of the zipper and the oh so slow pull of jeans revealing lace cheekies panties.

She was howling with shrieks of pleasure and Avi holding her hips, moving his in the same timing as she pleaded for more and harder, answering her request, Avi push and pulled with rapid eagerness.

"I'm so close, please oh please..." her voice tailed off, her head thrown back and both bodies trembled as the pinnacle came together.

Cuddled together, his chest pounding about ready to explode, "You are amazing Georgina."

"Only because of you." She turning on her side, moving her leg to rest between his and draped her arm so her hand would rest close to his tired and totally relaxed manly member, they drifted off to sleep.


	3. What the Crap is Going On?

The sisters were up early fixing a delicious breakfast for their overnight guest. Oh Jess was full of himself, happy, ecstatic and just disgustfully jovial after his night between the sheets. Avi was more subdued; yes he had enjoyed his night but definitely didn't cure his heart ache over Joyce. Georgina sensed Avi's lonely mood and tried to bring him out of his slump. Messaging his neck and shoulders she whispered, "You were fantastic last night."

Avi reaching his hand behind him and stroking her bare leg, "Had a great partner."

As the breakfast started so did the conversation by Jess and Anica, "What would our little group like to do today?"

"We have to go to work but can meet later for another night." Anica rubbing Jess leg as an indication of more sheet action.

"Want to take a drive over to Târgu Bujor hit a bar or two. I hear there is a traveling carnival in town - play some games and just have fun." Jess looking at Avi in hopes he would say yes. He too had caught Avi's blue mood.

"Why not, hell a lot better than returning to the barracks." Avi knew he needs the distraction to help keep his mind off of Joyce and the break up.

"Okay girls, we meet you back here in time of dinner." Jess patting Anica on the rump as she cleared the dirty breakfast dishes evoking a giggle.

In Târgu Bujor, the two men were browsing some old market places inspection different folk art and other things for sale - killing time. A little before noon, Avi spotted a pub and pointed it out to Jess.

Jess looking at his watch, "Sure, fifteen minutes before drinking time, we'll have a few with lunch."

Have a couple of drafts of ale and ordering something they never heard of but turned out to be fairly good.

"You have any idea what we are eating?" Avi taking a swig of his brew.

"No clue my man but it is tasty" Tipping his mug to Avi, "Ready for another round?"

Avi thinking why not get a buzz; make him feel a bit better, "Sure."

A few more rounds and Jess asked, "My therapy working? Feeling better about the dear John letter?"

"It is helping, thanks."

"Back at the barracks you mentioned parents. I thought your mother had died?"

"She did, eleven years ago now, my Dad remarried a few years back - just easer to call them parents than explain my father and his wife or step-mother thing."

"You like her?"

"Yeah, she is okay. Really didn't live with them as I was away at college." Avi trying to figure this line of conversation, was Jess being friendly or too nosey. Time for him to change the subject, "Tell me about your parents."

"Divorce. Scarcely knew my father as he dropped out of sight, moved to someplace in South America. My mom was a bitter woman, made my growing up hell on wheels - telling me I was too much like my father."

"Sorry Jess."

"I'm over it. One good thing about my Dad, he sent home a ton of money, we never wanted for anything." Jess taking another gulp of ale, "You said your father was a diamond merchant. That could be an interesting occupation."

"Boring. Not for me but he seems happy with it." Avi looking at his watch, "You want to head out to the carnival and spend a few bucks."

"You seem to have money to burn." Jess standing beside Avi and he picked up the tab for both.

"Hell Jess, I've been celibate for the last nine months - no wining and dining saves a lot of the cash. Come on man, let's go and have some fun." Avi's mood was changing - the slight buzz was doing the job.

The traveling carnival was rather good size, with rides, side shows and games. At a story telling booth they had their destiny reveled to them by a snag-tooth old gypsy. Hand moving over her crystal ball and chanting some unknown gobble-de-goop. Her first vision was for Jess.

"Hmmmm... I see dark clouds gather over your future, dangers storms in your life filled with demons and death." More chanting and hand movements, "I see a light, a faint light you need to reach the demons are holding you down... Be brave comes a voice... The vision is fading, there is no more."

Turning to Avi and taking his hand to hold as she once more gazed into the crystal ball, "Someone with fiery red hair will change your life forever... There will be a time of torment and suffering but someone very close to you will bring you to your fate... Yes your fate maybe of happiness or hell. There are no other visions for your future... Oh wait!" She taking Avi hand and turning it over so his palm is up, she runs her finger along some lines, "As I knew, you are the only master of your ship. Your choices will decide your destiny."

"What I may not find happiness?"

"Your choices are written in the life lines of the palm and I've given you two vision of what may happen. You future is not clear because of your strong will. Our time is up, good day gentleman."

"Now that was surely wired." Avi a bit unnerved as they left the fortune tellers tent.

"You can say that again. You believe in that shit." Jess was not impressed with his fortune.

"Nope but it still can rattle one a little." Avi looking at another game, a chance to win the girls a stuff animal, "What to try your hand at that."

"Sure, shouldn't cost us more than 50 Euros for two el-cheap-o animals."

The afternoon continued with a variety of games and rides and both armed with stuff animals to return to the sister's house for another night of dining, dancing and sex. The girls were delighted with the gifts or at least acted thrilled. Georgina had left her work early and prepared the evening meal and Avi with his inherited Lavin charm made the dinner amusing. It appeared Avi's therapy session was going fine and the four them enjoyed the evening. A trip back to the tavern for some dancing and more drinking, Jess was having way to many and Avi was the one that had to call it a night.

Anica and Avi had to almost carry Jess up the steps and into Anica's bedroom, he was sing some Irish folk ditty in Celtic and collapsed on the bed - he was out for the night.

Retiring to Georgina's bedroom, "You friend had a good time tonight."

"A little too much good time." Avi sitting on the side of the bed, "Is this the first time your sister has met him?"

"Last night was the first time we have met both of you, any reason you asking."

"Jess is not being a very nice guest. He should have been better behaved especially trying to impress charming ladies like yourselves." Avi watched Georgina take off her blouse and slip down the jeans, "Come over here Georgina, let me have a closer look at you."

Running his hands along the back of her legs, slowly easing between her legs and then pulling her down on the bed as he stretched out beside her. Avi wasn't much in the mood for bump and grind he knew it was best for him to perform. And perform he did. One thing about being a man, no emotions need for amazing sex and Avi outperform from the previous night. Lying on his back looking at the stars through the skylight he was totally exhausted. Georgina gently reached over to rub his penis.

"Oh please sweetheart don't ask for any more, you have completely done me in for the night."

She snuggled close to him and Avi put his arm around her to hold her tight, "I want you to be happy with me." Georgina said softly.

"Happy, yes I'm very happy with you." Avi closing his eyes to drift off to sleep, deep relaxed sleep.

The next morning Jess and Avi were on their way back to the compound and another seven days of being on duty. Avi was driving as Jess wanted more shut-eye so the trip was in peaceful calm, only strange music playing on the radio and Avi was content with that.

Once in their room, Avi unpacked his things, pulled his shirt and jeans off, rolled out on his bunk this time it was his turn to catch forty winks.

"Avi, I'm hungry you want to head to the mess for some to eat."

"No man, I'm tired."

"So tell me, how did you like Georgina?" Jess sitting on the foot of Avi's bunk.

"She is experienced that is for sure, had sex toys and all. For a girl her age she has lots of miles on her."

"So you weren't impressed?"

"Impress with the sex part but that is about it. I don't know Jess, maybe it is just me but I like someone I have to lead... Not lead me, guess I'm a little hook on a woman who wants the man to be the man."

"Old school. Maybe there is something to that - yeah, I can buy that idea." Jess now leaning against the wall with his feet dangling off the edge of the bunk.

"Hey Jess, what did you think about the fortune-teller. You think there is anything to it."

"Don't tell me you buying that crap."

"Not really but the sounds of a redhead sounds inviting and that thing about being master of my fate with choices. I don't, maybe it did get to me."

"Get some sleep Avi, I'm going to get something to eat and we'll both feel better later."

Waiting fifteen minutes, making sure Jess was well away from the barracks, Avi slipped on his jeans and shirt and headed to the little community store just outside the compound, the type of store that caters to military guys - adult porn books - DVDs, smokes and booze. The booze are the bootleg kind and sold in the back room right next to a 24/7 poker game. Avi found what he was looking for, a burn phone - he needed to call his father.

* * *

Betsy with Sarah and Rebekah standing at the front waiting for Eyal to turn into the driveway, bring baby David home from the hospital. They had gone shopping the day before to buy a welcome home gift, and Sarah was holding the soft sock monkey for her little brother to sleep with - make him feel better. Sweet cheers went up when Eyal's gray Cadillac turned into the driveway. Running to the car on Annie's side to help their mother with the baby, they opened the rear door to find a sleeping baby.

"How is he doing Mama?" Sarah trying to see if he looked any different.

"He doing fine honey. You girls can help me take some things in." Annie handing Rebekah her travel bag as Annie stayed around the clock at the hospital and gave Sarah a plastic bag of supplies for the care of David.

Sarah putting the sock monkey on David, "Make him feel happy to be home when he wakes up."

"Very thoughtful girls, I know he will love it." Eyal picking up the baby carrier with David peacefully sleeping. Annie putting her arms around her daughters as she hadn't seen them in two days.

"Glad you are back home Mama, we have a surprise for you." Rebekah closing the rear door of the car and following the family into the house.

"What kind of surprise?"

"A new member of the family. We named him Krispy because that is where we found him, at the Krispy Kreme Donut Shop." Rebekah disappearing down the hall to the family room.

"Did you know about this new member?" Annie looking at her husband just as he started up the steps to David's room with Betsy a few steps ahead of him and Sarah following both of them.

"Yeah, it was breaking Rebekah's heart to see the poor little thing shaking and scared."

"So you were part of it too." Annie calling after Eyal reaching to top of the steps.

"Look Mama, isn't he cute and Roxie thinks it is her kitten." Rebekah returning from the family room with an all gray kitten that could only be four or five weeks old and Roxie, their black and white family cat close on Rebekah heels.

There was nothing else for Annie to do but hold the kitten and do the motherly thing, welcome Krispy into the family.

"Papa and me took him to the vets and had Krispy check out and all his shots. The doctor said we have to bring him back in four months to get fixed, whatever that means."

Even with the emergency surgery on their two-year David, life was good around the Lavin's house. Annie holding the kitten, put her arm around Rebekah to walk down the hall and to the kitchen.

"Hospital food didn't taste all that good. I'm going to make a sandwich, do you want one."

"Okay... We have a Girl Scout troop camp out in four weekends from now and they need volunteers to help. It is only a one night camp over. Can you help?" Rebekah getting the sandwich makings out of the refrigerator.

"Four weeks from now, sure I'll be happy to help."

"Add my name to the sandwich making." Eyal entering the kitchen, "Betsy with her littler helper Sarah making David comfortable."

Eyal's cell phone starting buzzing and checking the call ID, the display only said 'out of area'. "I'm going to take this outside." He quickly walked out the back door onto the patio and into the back yard.

"Yes."

"Papa, it's me your son."

"Avi, happy you call but why not on your phone." Eyal feeling something was wrong.

"Something is going on here, I'm not sure what but it seems suspicious and you have always told me to pay attention to a six sense."

"Tell me what's going on."

"Back when you were with Mossad, did anyone ever try to turn you into an asset or a double agent?"

"No but I have turn a few myself. You think someone is working on you?" Eyal glad his son turned to him for advice.

"My roommate, and I'll tell you why. Three weeks ago he suddenly became my best friend when we spent the past two months hardly speaking to each other. When I got the e-mail for Joyce breaking up, he jump in with two days of so-call therapy. Two days of drinking and hooked me up with a beautiful nineteen year old for some of the best sex of my short life."

"That is pretty standard, find the person in a weaken state and move in. You don't think it could have been a buddy trying to ease the break-up."

"I really don't think that is the case. At lunch he know a little too much about my family. I have taken your lead about protecting the family and never talk about them. Right before we left on our two-day orgy I said I was going to drop my parents an e-mail. I used the word parents. He later said he thought my mother was deceased. How would he know that, I've never said a word about my mother."

"He has some inside information about you. Was there any other things."

"He called you a diamond merchant when several weeks ago he ask about my father occupation I told him you were a commodities broker. Once more, nothing about diamonds was ever said. You got any ideas what's going on?"

"I do. What was it, a month ago you put in your application to the CIA."

"Yeah. You think that is the link?"

"Long term investment in you if you are accepted into the CIA and they have already turned you." Eyal was 99% sure the CIA was the reason because his current job wasn't that classified for vital intel.

"So what do I do now?"

"Play the game Avi. Turning an asset takes time - a lot of time. I'll do checking on this end. Give me your burn phone number and I'll buzz twice when I have information and you can call back when free. What is his name."

"Jess McGregor and he is attached to British operation side. Oh Papa, I planted an idea that I liked redheads, let's see if I get a redhead next time." Avi feeling better talking with Eyal.

"Enjoy it while it last, I'll be in touch."


	4. America Put Down

Eyal never felt all warm and cozy inside the CIA building in Langley, a hangover from his days with Mossad even though his wife is a well-respected employee, now heading up the Office of Special Projects. Kind of missing the flashing orange lights as he entered, announcing a non-cleared person in the building, he had to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Annie hearing her husband with his low crackling chuckle.

"I'm no longer important enough to be announced with orange lights." Eyal walking with Annie, "Since I'm so free to move about in Langley, let's say hello to Auggie."

Auggie Anderson had been promoted to head up a larger department, Counter Intelligence and his office was on the same floor as their destination, International Overseas Operations.

"Good morning Auggie, I have a friend with me, Eyal."

"You call that Israeli a friend." Auggie extending his hand toward Annie's voice, knowing a hug was coming - that was Eyal greeting for him.

"You're just jealous. Good to see you Auggie and you still owe me several rounds of that damn cold American beer."

"How long have you lived here and not liking the American official drink." Auggie patting Eyal on his back and both stepping back to chat.

"Annie tells me you are adding to your family. Congratulation."

"Thanks. Trying to keep up with your collection of kids. Understand your youngest came through his surgery with flying colors and doing great."

They exchanged more bouts of friendly conversation, promised to meet one evening for their long overdue night of drinking and wished each other well. Eyal and Annie now on their way to meet with IOO's head. Joan's office was at the end of a long corridor leading past closed doors, yeah this is the CIA - closed doors.

"Morning Joan, thank you for seeing us."

"My door is always open to the Lavin duo. Please have a chair." Joan had put on a few pounds and cut her once long blonde hair into an incredibly chic jaw length bob. Gone were the sleeves dresses replaced with fashionable business wear, giving Joan the powerhouse image she was - a woman excelling in a man's world.

Annie started, "We have a problem that may involve the CIA. Eyal's son, Avi has put in an application to join the CIA."

"Great, that can't be a problem because we need a Lavin in our ranks." Joan smiling at Eyal, if only she could convince him to join also.

"Avi is with Military Intelligence stationed at a listening out-posting in Romania, part of the NATO East European quick deployment base. He is almost certain his roommate is trying to turn him. Let us fill you in on the details..." Annie and Eyal gave all the information Avi had relayed to Eyal.

"Interesting." Joan pulling a key board closer to her, "I want to take a look at his application." She typing a blocking code for top-level clearance people to use so no track for the searches is recorded. "Here we are." Joan reading the application and looking for key information.

"Birth place, Tel Aviv, Israel - Mother name, Haya (Hildesheim) Lavin - deceased - Father's occupation - Diamond Exchange Broker, self-employed, Languages - Hebrew, English, Greek, Russian, Arabic and French." Joan looking at Annie, "Very impressive with the range of languages, did you have a hand in that Annie."

"All Eyal's influence."

Joan continuing to read, "Outstanding achievements in his classes at Georgetown University - degree in International Affairs, good yes very good." Joan looking at Eyal with a smile, "Clean military record and Master Marksman level with rifle and hand gun - CIA couldn't ask for a better candidate. His application has passed the first two reviews and now in background investigation." Moving her keyboard out of the way, "You've raised a red flag or two. My speculation is we have a mole somewhere in the personnel department."

Eyal nodding his head, "My thinking also. His friend's name is Jess McGregor and attached to the British side of Avi's assignment."

"I'll run a check on him." Joan making a few notes. "What did you tell Avi?"

"To play the game. Maybe it is my old Mossad kicking in but I would like to find out where this will lead us."

"Oh crap Eyal. You know I can't authorize that, he is not a CIA asset."

Annie in her matter of fact customary way, "I can. My department can run it as a special project, make him an asset. Joan you know I've got the authority to follow leads that could turn into a full-blown mission."

Joan took her time in answering, "Alright Annie, you will have to run this close to the vest, almost off-book because I'm sure a mole will be following his application. We can't add any CIA agent for his backup as it will..."

"I'm his backup and contact." Eyal with a committed voice that wasn't asking permission but stating fact.

"You'll be working under your wife's direction."

"Hell Joan, I've done that for years." Winking at Annie, both knowing it was an equal partnership but for this, it would be Eyal's lead.

"Alright, let's see where all this takes us. If his application process is dropped this is all dead in the water but I don't think that will happen. Your son's credentials are too damn good for the CIA to pass up. Once he passes the background check I'll get a listing of potential candidates. Should be within a few weeks."

"Thanks Joan, I'll keep you verbally posted on our progress." Annie standing and Eyal following.

"You back in the harness again - how does it feel Eyal?"

"Like I was never unhitched. Thanks Joan."

Eyal and Annie reaching her office and closing the door, "You have any ideas about what's next?"

"My guess Annie is they will move a bit faster because Avi should be getting the call for an interview but still needs to get leave time from the military to return to the states. That could take a month, maybe more. You know as well as I do turning an asset isn't easy and could also take months. If Avi gets a call for an interview and they haven't turned him..." Eyal pausing for a minute, thinking, looking at his wife, "I mulling something over give me a second." Eyal standing, looking out at the bull pen, "All these people work for you?"

"No, only the ones in the first three work stations and the office next door."

"Long ways from that little green behind the ears Neshema I first met." Eyal turning back to Annie, "I have an idea, see how it falls on your ears."

"Let me have it, I'm open for any suggestions." Annie taking a seat behind her desk.

"Once we get the intel on this McGregor, find his weaknesses and use them to our advantage. Maybe we can push things along a little quicker, rush them into making mistakes and leading us to the mole and who this McGregor working for. This may also be far-reaching, don't rule out MI6."

"You're right. How about we head out to our favorite restaurant for a power lunch and plan our tactics." Annie picking up her clutch and pushing Eyal out of the office door.

* * *

Four days have gone by since Avi and Jess outing and Avi was fast recovering from Joyce as he had bigger concerns to occupy his mind. He had received a brief call from his father that Jess was on the MI6 watch list so feel good about his gut feelings were paying off. Eyal had briefed him about Jess background - a staunch Irish Catholic from Belfast, Northern Ireland, his father had been a member of the IRA killed in 1993 by UDF - part of the Ulster Resistance. His profile reflects an extreme dislike for the British and their allies. In addition, Jess had been brought up on rape charges but dropped. Well Avi knew a little more of what he was dealing with, both Eyal and Avi were sure the CIA application was the key, so what Avi had written in the application, Jess would know, down to the last detail.

It was late afternoon, close to time for his shift to end.

"Hey Avi, what go grab a few suds after work." Jess had turn from his work station and bumping Avi's chair.

"Good, we'll do that." Avi wishing he had some prior training in covert ops because he was now winging it. His father's words ringing in his ears to play the game. Thankful his father was only a phone call away and with the last conversation, Avi knew a little more of the game playing for his part.

The bar not far outside the military compound was filled with military and hookers. Loud music playing and generally a rowdy place. Jess and Avi found a booth and shortly two women dressed in near nothing came easing over to them looking for some action.

"Not tonight girls - we are just drinking." Jess in his best Romanian brushed them off.

"Thanks." Avi looking around at the people in the bar, "I must be the only American in here tonight."

"Little home sick?"

"Not at all, just making conversation." Avi was trying to open the door for him to step in and he did.

"I've never been to America; tell me what it's like."

Jess took the bait now if Avi could only deliver the right amount of putting down his homeland, "I don't know, never really gave it much consideration... It's okay I guess."

"Just okay." Jess now pushing for more.

"Yeah well, some things that aren't right, you know political stuff. I did my college studies in International Affairs and there are other countries doing a better job." Avi taking a slip of his beer, "But on the other hand there some great places to visit. If I were you I would try to make the trip."

"I read things about America, everyone owns and carries a gun."

"Oh that is bull-shit. Yeah, we have the right to own guns but not everyone has one. I would say most people don't." Avi defending his country and knowing it was the right move, Jess was no dumb dud by any means and maybe threw out the misconception of gun ownership to see Avi's reactions.

"So tell me more. A lot of crime, mass school shootings and such." Jess still after Avi's view of the US.

"I would say so. Always on the news about a shooting someplace. Not sure why, could be the high rate of unemployment or just a bunch of crazy people wanting to make a name for themselves. That's where some other countries have it over the US." Avi looking over his shoulder at some scuffle starting in the bar. "Well maybe not every country. Looks like a fight is about ready to go down."

"You want to pick sides." Jess ready to throw a few blows just for the hell of it.

"Hell no man. Why jump in when we don't know why."

Two fairly good size men quickly broke up the disagreement and marched the fuming combatants out of the bar. Business back to normal and Jess back to drinking and more questions about America.

"What made you join the military?"

"Sense of duty I guess. Maybe hoping I could use my education somehow. At least I got my commission and once my tour at this post is over I can try for a transfer to a military attachment at some embassy."

"Used the military to get out of the states?"

"Never through about it in those terms. I don't know - maybe." Avi downing the rest of his beer.

Two NATO attached Greek soldiers who knew Avi came into the bar passed by the booth where Avi and Jess were sitting and spoke to Avi - of course in Greek. Jess set and listen not understanding anything being said and hoping Avi wouldn't invite them to join. After an exchange of a few more words, they moved on to find some female companionship for the night.

"You speak Greek?"

"Sure, it's like my second or third language. My grandmother is Greek." Avi raising his hand for another round of beer, "You know we have five days down time coming, any idea what you are going to do?"

"Thinking about going to the beach. I hear the beaches along the Black Sea are great. I know a guy that can get us a room in Mamaia for four days for nothing - he owes me a favor. I've already spoken with him and it is all set for us."

"I do like your therapy treatments, let's go." Avi raising his beer mug to Jess.

The next day, Avi work shift ended early and he was back in his room resting on his bunk when Jess came in cursing to no end.

"Got freaking transfer orders today. I have been resigned to another NATO post in Turkey." Jess throwing his orders against the wall.

"Hey Turkey is not so bad."

"Oh hell no - just on the border with Iraq - freaking no man's land - I've been there. You ever try to seduce a woman covered all in black? Damn it sucks. What the shit - damn it to hell I hate this..." Jess was furious and went on for hours about being transfer and how it was messing with some of his plans. "I've got to make some calls." And stormed out of the room.

Avi smile, yeah it's working. Eyal had told him they were going to put pressure on Jess to speed up the recruitment of one Avi Lavin - Papa still has the pull. Now the real fun should begin or the nightmare.


	5. Black Sea

Little David was making a speedy recovery, how wonderful it is for children to bounce back so fast from surgery. Eyal had his son in the bedroom '_Helping_' with his packing. Holding up a silk black shirt and wondering if he should pack it or not. "What do you think David?"

Annie walked in and laughed, "If you to take that shirt you may have to leave the front unbutton." Patting him on his mid-section just above his belt.

"Pat a little lower." Eyal with a devilish low voice to his wife. In their years of marriage he has never lost his flirtatious ways.

"I will, I promise later tonight before you leave for the airport. Annie running her hand around his neck and pulling his head down for a quick kiss. Eyal slipping his arm around her when.

"Mama Mama." David was holding Annie around the leg with one arm raise showing her the sock monkey - his new favorite companion from his sisters.

"Love my children." Eyal releasing his wife for her to pickup David.

Leaving with David in her arms, "I'm going down to help Betsy with dinner."

Dinner time was family time, three adults, three children, one cat and one tiny kitten. Roxie the black and white cat was happily eating her meal from a bowl on the floor but Rebekah was hand feeding Krispy at the dinner table.

Eyal with his follow my instructions parent look - the best he could manage, "You need to start now training Krispy to eat from a bowl on the floor. Let Roxie be the teacher not you."

"But Papa he is so tiny."

"And cats have a wonderful sense of surviving - Now go ahead and put his food on the floor."

Rebekah being a good daughter took the little kitten and with a few kind words put him on the floor. Roxie stopped her eating and looking at the new comer gave him several quick licks and nudge toward the food.

"You are right Papa, Roxie is the teacher."

"I hear you are going camping with the Girl Scouts." Eyal smiling at his oldest daughter.

"Mama is going with us, she is volunteer."

Eyal winking at Rebekah, "She has had a lot of experience running around in the wild."

This is the life Eyal and Annie have carved out for themselves - simple, loving, family life and both cherishing their exit from the dangers of the field work of being spies. Now Eyal was getting ready to return but for only one reason - Avi.

Later that evening, David had been put to bed, Rebekah watching some pre-teen show on TV and Sarah lost in a new book Papa had gotten for her with Betsy reclining in an over stuff rocker humming to herself as she crochet a new afghan for Sarah's bedroom. It had been redecorated for a young girl - no longer a baby.

Annie rubbing Eyal back as he put the last item in his luggage, "I know you have to go but I still hate it."

"I know Neshema." Eyal turning to face Annie.

"It's been two years, not since David was born have you been out in the field." Annie unbutton his top button and starting to work on the next one.

"You don't forget sweetheart, Avi and I will be fine." Eyal slipping his hands around Annie waist and moving slowly downward.

Eyal with one hand shoved his luggage to the floor to clear the bed and requiring a repack but he didn't give a damn, not at that moment. Easing Annie around to recline on the bed, he with loving movements begin undressing her, all the while she was working on his shirt, belt buckle and zipper. Their love-making had not gone stale but enhanced ecstasy over the years. Eyal wasn't going to let his wife become bored with him - not just satisfy me attitude but it was all about her enjoyment - purely his pleasure with Annie.

Listening to the shower run for Eyal, Annie wrapping the supple robe around her, sad she was not going to have the contentment and comfort of sleeping in Eyal's arms after a most wonderful hour of love-making with her husband - damn he had a plane to catch.

Eyal stuffing his shirt into his pants, "I'm going to take the Mazda - you and Betsy can fight over the Cadillac."

Annie had repacked his luggage, "Time for you to be going."

Kissing his wife one last time, he picked up his bag and heading down the stairs, leaving his bag by the front door and walking down the hall to the family room. Sarah was curled up on the sofa asleep, Rebekah dancing to a dance contest on TV and Betsy, still working on the afghan.

"I off to the airport honey."

Rebekah stopping to give her Papa a hug and kiss, "How long will you be gone this time?"

"Only a few days. I going to miss my girl." Giving her another hug, "You know the drill, watch out for Sarah."

"That is the easy part - David is the one that can get into everything." Returning to her dancing and the TV - her father would make these trips pretty much on a monthly bases so his parting was no big deal.

Eyal leaning over to gently kiss Sarah and turned to Betsy, "I should only be gone for five days. Cadillac is yours to drive as usual because Annie thinks it too high brow for her."

"Not for me Mr. Lavin, not for me. Have a safe trip." With a warm smile and nod to Eyal.

Betsy is a short woman and the seat on the Mazda was pulled up close the steering wheel and of course Eyal forgot to move the seat back before trying to cram his long legs in - "Shit, I do it ever freaking time."

* * *

"So what do you think, nice or what?" Jess peeking into one of the two bedroom in a suite they had overlooking the Black Sea. "Balcony and all can't bet that."

"Yeah Jess, real nice. Which bedroom to you want?"

"I'll take the one over here." Jess heading for the room on the right side of a living type room that separated the bedrooms.

They had arrived for a four-day stay of sun, night clubbing and sex. Avi went about unpacking when Jess entered the room. "Maybe we should lay some ground rules about bringing any women back here."

"Simple when your door is closed - translation, stay the hell out and same with me."

"And they have to out by sunup. The room is free so we have to give the appearance of being..."

"And who in the hell is going to believe that but okay - at sun raise no women." Avi finding his swim trunks, "I'm going to hit the pool for a few laps. You want to come."

"Think I'll check out the lounge. Catch up with you for dinner." Jess walking back to his room. He was thankful Avi had given him a reason to disappear and take of some business.

The resort was a four star establishment with all the amenities for an enjoyable stay. Finding a pool-side lounge, Avi pulled off his shirt, laying his large towel and shirt on the lounge and walked to the end of the Olympic-size pool. Giving a quick glance around, there were few people at the pool and only three persons in the water. Diving in was absolute joy for Avi; he was at home in a swimming pool, spending his teenage years swimming for the Jewish Community Center swim team, serving one year as captain. The cool refreshing water passing over his body as he make his laps, Avi's anxieties washed away gradually with each stroke. He had no idea how long he remained in the pool but by the time he pulled himself up on the side, his fingers looked like the skin of a prune.

Breathing in deeply, Avi saw a very welcome face reclining in the lounge chair next to his. "Didn't take you long to find me."

"Watching you take laps reminds me of all the times I've set on the side-line watching you swim." Eyal peeping over the top of his sunglasses, "Good to see you son."

"You too Papa. How is the family? Is David making a fast recovery?"

"Good and yes to answer both your questions." Eyal motioning for the pool side-waiter to come for a drink order. "Anything special you like to drink?"

"Something cold."

When the waiter arrived, Eyal placed the order, "Two frozen lime daiquiri with Bacardi 8."

"I didn't think you drank anymore."

"Not at home or around Annie but when I'm traveling I still enjoy the finer brands. So this is our little secret between father and son."

"Yeah, bet Annie has a few secrets from you too."

Taking his drink from the serving tray, Eyal grinned at Avi, "She wouldn't be Annie if she didn't."

Avi taking a long slip for his drink, feeling the cold mixture slid down his throat and tasting the tartness of the lime. Glancing over at his father, he noticed the gray in his hair was gone and he was now sporting a beard, neat and closely trim.

"When did you start wearing a bead? I like it - looks nice."

"Did pretty good for only a week's worth of growth. A touch of Clairol or Just for Men; whatever Annie called it and I'm now in character."

"So we have a plan?"

"Always. See those two men across the pool?"

"Yeah, the two sitting near the bar." Avi was quick to spot the men.

"They are MI6 since you pal Jess is with the British attachment. The man on the left is Hamden Faqih; he grew up in Dubai and is perfect for our game of diversion. The other man is Clive Chartan; I think he looks more Arabic than an Arab. Sad part, he doesn't speak the language. I'm the recruiter, Fahd Al-Satah."

"What country are you representing - Iran?"

"Saudi Arabia. Although the Saudis are allies of the US and UK, there is still a level of distrust in the fact of receiving vital intel around the Middle-East. Because you are also an Israeli citizen with family in Israel, you have a strong interest in helping keeping Israeli free and safe. Saudi Arabia have a financial interest in keeping Israeli's banking system healthy - meaning they will protect their interest. Any major move by Israeli's unfriendly neighbors could draw Saudi into a conflict of Arab against Arab, the last thing they want."

"So by having their man in the CIA, the Saudis get inside intel for what?"

"Defuse a potential bad saturation and Middle-East instability. Like they did last month by offering to purchase the military equipment and arms schedule to bo shipped to Syria and made an agreement with Russia not to export natural gas to the east bloc countries. That was an economic move to help Russian with their sale of gas. So you see Russia and Saudi Arabia are not in bed with each other making our diversion of recruitment so critical." Eyal finishing up his drink and looking to Avi if he wanted another.

"Yeah way not, I do like our father/son time now that I'm no longer a kid."

Eyal indicating to the waiter for another round, "Me too... Now this is an ex-Mossad talking but the CIA is a bit closed minded in sharing intel with its allies. We ran that battle for years."

"That figures, what does Annie call it, competing agencies like it is a game as who is going win the championship of best spy group."

"Attitude of the CIA. Now Mossad is not all the perfect either."

Avi slightly nodding his head in understanding what his father was saying because he had been told the circumstances around Eyal leaving Mossad. "Tell me the plan."

"You still wearing the Rolex watch we gave you for graduation?"

"Yeah, it is up in the room. Why."

"Here is a replacement one for this op. It has recording device at the push of the button and a tracking chip. Let me show how is works." Eyal displaying the finer additions to the Rolex. "During the recruitment conversations, they will never ask you to remove your jewelry. He is a backup chip to hide under your ring."

"Sure makes me feels safer."

"Phase one of our plan, to been seen by Jess - put some more pressure on him. Tonight at dinner we in full Saudi dress will arrive at the same restaurant you are having dinner. One thing for damn sure, three Saudis will stand out in a crowd."

"So you think Jess is working for the Russians. My guess has been Iran or Iraq."

"No doubt Russia. He has made several trips to Moscow over the past five years. That is why he is on MI6 watch list." Eyal finishing up his second drink and looking at his watch, "Time for me to get going. The game is on and now is the time for your drama classes to pay off. From this point on, I'm a total stranger. Oh yeah, Clive will go with you to your room to fetch your Rolex, can't have two look alike watches with you. Believe me, Jess will search your room on regular bases and later we will leave a clue or two."


	6. Spy Games

Eyal, Hamden and Clive were going through their course of action back at the five-star resort where they were staying. They spared no money in setting up the deception with a suite of rooms on the top floor; a wonderful view of the Black Sea and the strip of Mamaia's beaches.

Clive Chartan was in his in his late-thirties, standing just a thin hair under six-feet with coal-black hair and olive complexion, sporting a full goatee. His father had been a British solider serving in Jordan and found his wife there and Clive strongly resembles his mother. He was the lead for the MI6 op and was eager to work with Eyal Lavin, there had been some history.

"You don't remember me do you sir?" Clive checking out the suite.

"You do look like someone from my past. May years ago."

"Fifteen to be exact. I was a green-horn MI6 agent fresh in the field in Karakul, Tajikistan and you were running the Mossad op there."

"I remember that op. Everything that could go wrong went wrong."

"If it hadn't been for you, my head would have been in one place and my body in another. I never did get to say thank you. You were there on minute and vanished the next. After fifteen years to say thanks - thank you for pulling me out of a near death condition."

"No need for thanks, I was doing my job and delighted to have you here." Eyal smiling at him as he picked up his bag to place Avi's watch in it for safe keeping.

Now Hamden Faqih had taken a place at a large table near the sliding glass doors leading to the balcony and opening a laptop. Clive would jokingly call him the 'Face' after the character in the movie A-Team because he was so very handsome. He was over six-feet, muscular built and there no illuminating the perfect features of Hamden's face. A captivating Arabian Prince that women would dream of would best describe him.

"We have our cars lined up. One sweet ride for our leader. Look here Eyal, this is your set of wheels." Hamden showing Eyal a screen shot of a red Ferrari F12 Berlinetta.

"Oh yeah, I can live with that." Eyal was thinking nice to be back in the game. He may have a wonderful family back home but there remained a part of him still longing for the thrill of being a spy.

Hamden keying in another screen shot, "And here is our company ride, a Land Rover Range Rover."

Clive smiling at the choice of cars, "I guess if it is good enough for Prince William it is good enough for us stinking-filthy rich Saudis." Clive looking at Eyal, "We are going to flash some big cash around?"

"Not to the extreme, only for us to live in the style of influential brokers for the Saudi family." Eyal picking up a small paper back pocket-book, _'Saudi Arabia and the Middle-East'_ written in Hebrew. "This should raise some eye brows when Jess finds it. We'll get to Avi by tomorrow night. Okay gentlemen, shall we change for dinner."

Avi stepping out of his shower to find Jess sitting on the couch with a hand full of travel and attractions brochures he had gathered up that afternoon. "Hey, enjoy your swim?"

"Indeed I did. What you have there?"

"Things to do, planning our stay here. First a place for us to dine tonight."

"No damn fast food. We're on a first class holiday and I want to eat well." Avi picking up the brochures, "You like Greek food?"

"Sure." Jess taking the pamphlet from Avi, "Yeah looks good to me. Nikos-Greek Taverna will be our destination for dinner. Also met a couple of nice girls this afternoon and would you believe one of them is a redhead."

"In this part of the world - rare. So did you charm them in being our dates sometime?" Avi knew good and well he would be set up with a red even if the hair color came out of a bottle.

"I did and for tonight. We are also in luck, their English is very good, should be a fun time." Jess looking at his watch, "I need to take a shower; we'll be picking them up in an hour."

Avi looking at himself in the mirror and smiled. Not bad, he mused as he doubled check his choice of clothes, black slacks and cream color silk/cotton blend shirt unbutton four buttons down and sleeves double rolled, thin gold chain around his neck finished off the sexy look he was going for. Avi's thick black wavy hair was comb back and he could see he had his father's dramatic eyes and charming smile but the rest of his features were of his mother's, Haya. Avi cut an extremely handsome figure, one that he would find to be both an asset and hindrance in the future.

The hotel where the two women were registered was south of Mamaia in the larger resort town of Constanta, a playground for the rich and famous. Tara Bochinsky, Jess' date didn't look Romanian but more northern European, fair skin, brownish blonde hair and with hazel eyes. She was very attractive but not knockout drop dead gorgeous.

Avi's date, Viviana Nenov, with sultry gray/blue eyes, well defined mouth with a charming heart shape upper lip and straight-edged shape noise made her a living, breathing beauty. She stood about 5'5" with a perfectly shaped hourglass body, every aspect in proportion - nothing overly exaggerated and of course red hair, not the bright fiery red but darker, close to being auburn.

Both women tastefully dress. Tara wore black slacks, a light pink pull over with beaded embellishments around the V-neckline and black kitten heel sandals. Viviana decided on a dress sky-blue A-line silhouette with cap sleeves highlighted with sequined lace panel and boat neckline. The color picking up the sparkling bits of her eyes and accenting the redhead's figure and looks. Nude heeled sandals and understated drop earrings finished the look - summer evening chic.

Now, day one was off to a good start. Nikos-Greek Taverna in full swing with summer tourist but there was no waiting for a table. Avi holding a chair for Viviana, positioning them so her back would be toward the entrance, he wanted Jess to be in full view of a few new arrivals. And there they are, ten minutes later.

Three men standing at the entrance, waiting to be seated caught Jess' eye, "This place going to the rats. They let Dune Dwellers in here."

"What are you talking about?" Avi turning to have a look at the men and seeing familiar faces.

It was easy to tell the leader of the group, Eyal, aka Fahd Al-Satah dressed in traditional Saudi clothing, white keffiyeh with black Igal, white thawb with a pale celery green bisht. Avi trying to keep a straight face, thinking is father look so like a true Saudi. Hamden Faqih dress in a medium brown thawb, a little snug fitting and with a white keffiyeh and Clive Chartan wearing a gray suit, white shirt with open neck and a red and white checkered keffiyeh. Did the three men stand out in a crowd? Yes - mission accomplish, to draw attention that the Saudis were in town.

"Ragheads. Freaking oil hoarders. Controlling the world oil and getting rich off us everyday guys. Nothing but damn Camel Jockeys." Jess continuing with his rant.

Avi chuckling at Jess, "So I take it you don't like Arabs."

Tara touching Jess' hand, "They are not hurting anyone tonight. Let us enjoy the meal and maybe go clubbing after we eat."

Viviana with a warming smile, "Now that sounds like fun. Come on Jess, lighten up."

Jess quickly knew he needs to come back in line as Avi didn't show any signs of being in agreement with him. If he keeps up his strong hatred of the Arab world the mission to turn Avi could come to an abrupt halt and he would be in deep shit.

The mood of the evening quickly changed and only light entertaining conversation took over. Tara knew a cabaret style night club with a floor show and dancing for the guest. To Jess it sounded a mite high brow but it suited Avi - he had never been much heavy drinker and party all night person.

Singing, dancing, acrobatics and visual trickery on stage entertained the hundred or so guest at Crystal Rose Night Club. The dance music was light and lively and drinks flowing freely. Avi enjoying the time with his date, Viviana being educated and cheery, he could carry on a meaningful conversation with her. A perfect couple matching. The hours slipped by and before they realized it, time to bring to a close the evening.

The two couples returning to the women's hotel, Jess grabs Avi's arm to hold him back for a second. "Tara has asked me to stay the night with her. Here are the keys to my car, take it and my new lady friend will bring me back tomorrow."

"Nice hit Jess. Enjoy yourself." Avi taking the keys and turning to Viviana, "Would you like to take a ride, I've got wheels now." Dangling the car keys.

Viviana taking Avi's arm with both hands and leaning very close to him, "I have a better idea, how about a walk along the beach?"

"That sounds even better. Let me leave my shoes in the car." Avi slipping off his pain loafers, wiggling his toes, "Now that feels good."

Viviana also slipping off her heeled sandals and along with her clutch pitched them into the car, "You're right, being barefoot gives a person a sense of freedom."

Avi taking her hand, they walked across the street to the seaside and beach. A full moon lit the sky and a warm breeze gently blowing, sending Viviana's hair whipping about her face. "The short coming of having long hair." She was holding her back with one hand as they walked.

"Tell me a little of yourself Viviana. Your English is fantastic."

"Just finished my college studies at Columbia University in New York. What an astonishing city to live in. Hated returning home."

"Where is home?"

"A small city in Ukraine named Chortkiv. I'm now working in Cuza Veda a commune not far north from Constanta. I'm a school teacher." Looking out into the darkness of night, she moved the hand Avi was hold around her back, taking his arm with it. He reacted to the gesture by holding her closer to him. They walked on, not saying anything but glazing at the moon.

"Beautiful night and a beautiful woman with me. Can't ask for anything more but it is getting late and I should walk you back to your hotel."

"Yes it is getting late." They turning to start they walk to her hotel, "Tell me something Avi."

"Yeah, if I can."

"You are Jewish aren't you?" Viviana looking at his face.

"What was it, my looks or my name that gave me away?"

"Your name, I had a good friend in New York name Katina Lavin. My great grandparents were Jewish living in Chortkiv before WWII."

"Interesting, we have a connection than." Avi smiling at her. She looked beautiful in the moon light and hated to say good night, "Viviana if you are free tomorrow night, how about we doing something together?"

"I would love too and without Tara tagging along. I like her and all that but at times she can get on my nerves."

"Yeah, so can Jess. Okay just the two of us. I'll pick you up say around eight."

"You have a car."

"I was going to rent one. I feel naked without wheels." Holding the door to the main lobby for her to enter. They said their good nights at the elevator without her asking him to come to her room. "Good night Viviana, I enjoyed the night and will see you tomorrow night." Cupping her head in his hands and kissing her good night. She returned the kiss with sweetness before parting. It was a lovely evening.

The suite was empty and Avi was thankful. Jess had handed off his role to Viviana which gave Avi free time to himself. Checking his tricked out phone there was a text from Clive, 'Check out the red Ferrari parked at Sea Turtle Cafe. Tomorrow nine AM.'

Stretching out across his bed for a few hours of sleep, Avi was happy with how the project of turning him was going; he was doing on the job training without having the job.


	7. I'm Fahd Al-Satah

Slightly overcast day when Avi started his two block walk to the Sea Turtle Cafe for breakfast. The air was a little brisk and it felt good to Avi, need the coolness to wake him up after only a few hours sleep. A Land Rover drove by, looking at the passing vehicle, Avi knew the driver - Hamden Faqih. They are not being very good at remaining unnoticed or maybe that was the purpose to be seen. He was a half block from the Sea Turtle and watched the Land Rover park across the road from the café. As he got a bit closer, there it is a polished gleaming red Ferrari F12 pulling in to park in front of the Sea Turtle.

As Avi approached the car, he starting closing inspecting the automobile, taking in all of the finer point and being so engrossed in his admiring of the car he did see the man who got out.

"Fine Italian engineering." Spoken in English by Eyal as he walked around the front of the car.

"Yes, she is a real beauty." Avi turning to see his father extend his hand for a greeting hand shake.

"Good day to you sir. I'm Fahd Al-Satah and appreciate you observing my Ferrari."

"I too appreciate the exceptional workmanship the Italians have in their cars, they are real class acts." Avi firmly shaking Eyal's hand, "I am Avi Lavin."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Avi Lavin. I am going in this establishment for a late breakfast please join me as I hate to dine alone."

"Sure, I was planning on a breakfast also, yes thank you, I shall." Like second nature to him he opens the door for Eyal to enter, a show of respect to a sheik.

They seated themselves near the middle of the restaurant in plain view and if anyone was interested to eavesdrop. Clive and Hamden also came in and took a table near the front, also in plain view. Today they were dressed in western clothing, jeans and polo shirts and without their keffiyeh. Eyal wore Khaki flat front cotton slacks with a woven muted print short sleeve shirt with top buttons undone. Avi remembers the shirt, one of his father's favorites.

The dialogue was general, nothing earth shattering or revealing as they dine on a Mediterranean breakfast of eggs scrambled fresh Roma tomatoes, feta cheese and basil. Served with Ciabatta toast, olive oil with herbs for dipping and a cup of fresh fruit and berries with nuts. Hot tea and the meal was complete. Avi enjoying the meal and the acting game spent with Eyal and both Lavins were very good in the cover conversations. Eyal thinking Avi is his son but no longer his little boy but a fine young man, one to be proud of, an equal.

Once the meal was over Eyal motioned to Clive to pay the tab and leave a nice size tip turn to Avi, "If you have some time to kill, how about a ride in the Ferrari? I have to make a trip to Tulcea and would welcome the company."

Avi with a jovial grin and slight chuckle of excitement, "I would love it. Yes."

A little over an hour's drive north, this gave the time to talk freely about the mission and just have some father - son time. Eyal behind the wheel of the Ferrari and the Land Rover following close behind they were on their way.

"They fixed you up with real beauty. Tell me how did it go last night."

"We had fun, Viviana Nenov is her name."

"I know, she is FSB spy. We ran her prints from the wine glass last night." Eyal looking straight ahead at the road speaking matter of fact.

"Smooth. Well like I said, we had fun, when clubbing a walk on the beach and I took her back to the her hotel expecting for an invite to the room but she only bid me good night - so I asked her for another date."

"Nicely played on both parts. She is creating a trust and not to obvious seduction. She is going to be the one to try to turn you. Maybe meet with her superior for the final twist. The normal time span for turning someone not in danger is about two to three months. Now with the Saudis on the scene, one of two things will happen, they will turn up the time-table or just walk away."

"You think they will walk away?"

"Hell no. The CIA is investigating your background now and should be requesting an interview within the next couple of weeks. They need for you to be committed to their cause going into the CIA's family. You are way too close to being accepted for employment."

"Okay what is the game plan?"

"She probably has a nondescript job some place near were you are stationed."

"Yeah, a school teacher in Cuza Veda about thirty miles from me."

"Not too close to be obvious but close enough to be feasible for a budding love entanglement. Lucky man Avi, you are going to have some fun over the next few weeks."

Avi questing is father, "You not concern that they will really turn me?"

"Not at all. I trust you completely. You inter soul would never allow you to turn against your family, you love for them is way too strong." Eyal watching his son, knowing they are playing with dynamite for an untrained young man. Annie could have pulled strings and had Avi pulled out of the situation with ease but both Annie and Eyal decided Avi needed to handle the problem - part of field training that only comes from experience. With Annie in her position with the CIA, she can't be over protective of her stepson but only supportive and at times in the future would prove to be exceedingly difficult.

"Thanks Papa, I need your trust."

"You got it always son. Now tell me you have another date with Viviana?"

"Tonight. Nothing special plan."

"Okay, this afternoon for your daily swim, Hamden will join you for a friendly race and drinks. The two of you will make plans for a guy's night out tomorrow and pickup some girls."

"Who are the girls?"

"Assets of Hamden, I think he only has female assets." Eyal laughing. "Most of the exchanges between the two of you will be in Arabic when you can be overheard."

"I take it I am being followed."

"Right you are. They picked you up this morning leaving the hotel and my guess on the tail of our Land Rover. Every move you make will be watched. By all means, don't try to look for them - a dead giveaway you are skeptical."

"Is this called OJT?"

"Yeah. It will also give you an idea what it's like to be a spy, to make sure this is the career path you want to follow. I had other, more personal reasons to join Mossad. I would have preferred this line better."

"I know Papa. Anything else about our mission if that is what it is."

"It is a true MI6 mission and essentially CIA one off-book for your cover protection. There is a mole somewhere in personnel. Your mission controller is a woman by the name of Anne Walker."

Laughing, "One day I would like to meet this woman. Now tell me, how is the rest of the family."

The trip was fun and reaching their destination of Tulcea, drove to a small tobacco shop in the older part of the city. Parking his car, the Land Rover pulling in back of him, Eyal handing the keys to Avi, "You are now the designated driver, stand guard while we go inside. It's all for the benefit of your tail."

"Anything special about the shop?"

"Some of the finest Turkish tobacco sold here. A gift for an old asset of mine I'm going to visit today." Eyal exiting the car and being met by Clive and Hamden. Avi getting out and walking around the back of the car and standing beside the driver's door to wait while the three men went in the tobacco shop. This gave him a chance to look for a tail without being obvious as he was acting as a guard. He didn't see anything out-of-the-way but again he didn't know what to look for.

Eyal and his two companions returned from the shop and came around to Avi. Eyal introduction both men to Avi, shaking hands and having a chat, laughing and went parting, Hamden putting his hand on Avi's arm in a gesture of accepting something - an invitation for an afternoon swim at Avi's hotel. Avi driving the Ferrari back to Mamaia and stopping at a car rental place. Bidding farewell to his new found friend and went inside to rent a set of wheels - needed independence from Jess.

Avi renting a silver gray Peugeot 301, he headed back to his hotel to wait for his three o'clock met time with Hamden. There in his room was a note from Jess, _'Spending the day and tonight with Tara. I have the car. See you later man'._

Good, he was gone for the rest of the day. Taking a shower, he headed down to poolside to meet up with Hamden for drinks and a swim. The pool was almost empty with skies threatening rain most everyone were finding inside actives to entertain themselves. Hamden prove to be a strong swimmer and the two challenged each other to best out of three two lap races. Hamden was totally in shape and won the two but it took three tries. Drinks were their reward and a friendship struck that afternoon.

In the mean time, Eyal paid a visit to an asset of his from years past, "Hello Ivan, been a while."

"I will be damn; somebody told me you were dead." Ivan Dubnikov, a Russian and past Mossad asset now retired and living in Mangalia.

"No, still kicking but also retired like you. Here is a gift for an old friend. I remember how you enjoyed these. You haven't given up smoking?"

"Not at all. If bullets aren't going to kill me I need something else to the job. What brings you to the Black Sea?"

"Holiday and a little job. Not only am I happy to visit an old friend but I do need a favor."

"What is the favor and I'm going to keep the gift."

"I need for you to openly deliver a note tomorrow to a target and attend a party the following night. We have your date just for show. It is all."

"Simple enough, fill me in." Ivan would do anything for Eyal because it was Eyal that got him out of Russian after being identified as Eyal's asset turned Mossad double agent. Eyal gave him the details of the delivery point and note drop. All was set, the trickery was on track.

On his return trip Eyal quickly text his CIA manager, Anne Walker. 'All is good and go'. Later that evening Annie receiving the simple text message couldn't help but laugh, bet this was the first time in his spy career that he reported in during the execution of a mission. Wonder if being married to him had anything to do with it?

A storm was brewing off the coast with threatening odious black clouds gathering showing spontaneous sparks of lighting and distance sounds of rolling thunder. Avi pointing his Peugeot south to collect his date was thinking of indoor things to entertain them for the night - his outdoor plans had to be scrapped. There were a couple of cinemas playing, a few disco type clubs and bars - lots of bars. Just before reaching Viviana's hotel his phone buzzed. "Hello."

Is was Hamden, "Your suite has ears and not by us. More than likely your rented car has tracking device and ears. It's getting good my friend, they are worried - play it out Avi."

Avi smile as he answered, "Oh gee, that sounds great. Sure hope the weather for tomorrow night changes... Yeah looking forward to it. See you tomorrow." Avi disconnected. He was a natural like his father, the rare breed that can change gears in mid-shift. There is no doubt Avi Lavin should following his father's career path and become a spy.

Walking into the hotel lobby, Avi saw Viviana waiting for him, standing when he came through the door and smiled with a tiny wave.

"Tara and Jess have taken over our suite so I decided to wait for you down here."

"Hi Viviana, you are looking very attractive tonight. Love a lady in white jeans." Avi was being truthful as she wore skinny white jeans, sandals and a gold crochet racerback shell accented with a simple gold loop earrings.

"You looking sharp yourself." Viviana checking out Avi's physique dressed in jeans and a light gray t-shirt with a V-neck.

"We are in for a night of bad weather so you have any suggestions, maybe a cinema." Avi was in no mood for a loud music and screaming crowds or an over packed bar drinking.

"Cinema sounds great. What is playing?"

"I have no idea but we can check. Avi walking to the tourist information's touch screen in the hotel lobby and started looking. "Here, how does 'Reveni din Iad' with English subtitles for me.

"Sure 'Return from Hell' sounds like an action flick." Viviana reading the advance promotion, "No it is more an adventure/love story. Yeah, it looks like a good choice. Let's go find the theater.

The movie had a wonderful plot, reminisces of bygone days before Hollywood's graphic computer enhancements and special effects. Pure acting carried the story. Both Avi and Viviana were impressed with the movie.

The storm in full fury had come ashore and pounding rain welcomes them as they came out of the theater. An industrious street vendor had set up his cart of umbrellas and over charging. Avi purchasing one, holding Viviana tightly against his side, they unhurriedly walked to the car, their jeans legs and sandals getting soaked. There is something enchanting about walking in the rain - romantic.

Reaching the car, "I have a nice bottle of wine back at my hotel if you are not timid about being in a man's hotel room."

"On a night like to tonight, I think that is the only good place to be." Viviana putting her hand on Avi's leg as he drove. Oh yes, the seduction was on.

Reaching Avi's hotel, the storm had pickup in intensity with gusting wind and tiny hail pellets mixed with driving rain. The wind played nasty with their only umbrella and whipped it inside out - they were soaking wet walking into the hotel lobby. The ride up in the elevator was silent, both shivering a bit from the blowing A/C air duct on dripping wet clothes. Walking down the hallway leaving a trail of water drops, Avi holding her around the waist as her guided her to his suite.

"Welcome to my quarters. I have a shirt you can change into; there are towels in the bathroom." Pointing to his bedroom and bath, "You should get out of those wet clothes."

Avi handing her a long sleeve cotton shirt and grabbing a towel for himself, watched as she vanished into the bath. He quickly stripped down, dried off and slipped on shorts and singlet, oops, he forgot his boxers. When she emerged from the bath, Avi had poured two glasses of wine and tuned on the TV to a music only channel.

Viviana walking into the living room part of the suite look beautiful. Her half damp red hair with tiny ringlets falling over her shoulders and beautiful well toned legs made Avi heart skip a quick beat. She was a walking goddess and Avi couldn't help but take a deep breath when seeing her.

He was seated on the couch and holding up a glass of wine, "Come sit by me."

Just as she snuggled next to Avi and took a slip of her wine, a loud crack and the lights blinked before going out. Flashes of lighting dancing furiously outside lit up the room. Viviana jumped. Avi taking her wine glass from her hand and wrapped both his arms around her in a protecting way. The hotel's emergency generator kicked in and tiny dimly lit lights came on in the suite.

Feeling the warmth of her body next to his, Avi gently stroked her hair moving his hand to the side of her neck a leaning down, kissing her forehead - nose and mouth, gently at first until she responded with the wanting of more. The kiss became passionate and Viviana's hand moving across his stomach, tracing to his side and up his back to pull him closer to her.

When she kissed him again, Avi didn't have the power to stop her and he didn't want to stop himself. He was amazed at the power she had over him – one simple touch, had him in her spell, her perfect body pressing close, his mind drifting to breathtaking sex with the goddess of a woman.

Viviana was intent on driving him wild and she was good at her moves. Her delicate fingers traced figure tiny circles against the nape of his neck as her tongue outlined his bottom lip, both simultaneous actions immediately made Avi aroused.

His hands skimmed up her waist to the bare skin of her back. She pulled back her head, nodding seductively at him, her eyes smoldering with basic sexual fundamental request. His long fingers found the buttons on the shirt she was wearing and Avi was hesitant but for a second before starting his dismantling of her clothing - one simple shirt was all she had on.

The warm, moist summer air of no A/C filled the room as Viviana pulled his blue singlet free from the waistband of his shorts. The next thing he knew, Viviana's hands were on his body, boldly exploring, sweeping long, broad strokes over his heated flesh. Her index finger traced a path from his navel down to the waistband of his shorts. Reaching the waistband, she promptly dislodged the button and pulled at the zipper. Off came the obstruction of clothes as two warm bodies rolled lengthwise on the couch.

Avi's lips were pressed to her willing mouth and buried his face in her neck while she continued to stroke him. She held him in place with the amazement in her eyes, flashing brighter than the lighting outside. It was a while before Avi even thought to move. When he tried to, Viviana held him still, pulled him down against her, smoldering kisses and with her hips she started slowly a circular rotation gradually increasing in passion. Each motion drove him to the edge but he held on, waiting for her.

When she turned him loose, it was all over. Avi came hard and fast and Viviana was right there with him, engulfed in the same burning sensation that left their bodies limp and exhausted. Having sex with her was even more mind-blowing than he had ever imagined. And it was more addictive than he had ever mused. His eyes fell shut in blissful slumber.


	8. Have You Been to Russia

The next morning came quietly into Avi's room with pleasing rays of bright sun. Wrapped next to him in a sheet was a naked Viviana, still asleep with her hair falling over her face. He gently pulling her hair off her face, she opened her eyes. "Sleep well Viviana?"

"Good morning my dreamy man." She turning to face him, "Had a wonderful night."

"I did also. You are perfection." Avi giving her a kiss before moving to get out of bed. "Your clothes should be dry by now and there is an iron in the other room if they are wrinkled." He now standing beside the bed, "I am going to take a quick shower."

"Fine, and maybe we can have breakfast together." She pulling the sheet up around her and watched as he closed the bathroom door. Viviana found her clothes in good shape, only needing a slight touch up of the top, she dressed, brushed her hair and washed her face - free of any makeup. She went back into Avi's bedroom and set on the bed, waiting for him to finish his shower.

The door to the bathroom opened and Avi stepped into the bedroom with just a towel wrapped around him. What a remarkable looking man he was, still wet from his shower, Viviana went over slipped to her knees and smoothly glided the towel away from around Avi. Avi held her head in his hands, responding to her moves - she was the one freely and completely giving of herself to him. Afterwards, Avi took Viviana in his arms, gently brushing her hair from her face and softy said, "My dear sweet lady, you do know how to treat a man. I could make a habit of being with you."

"We do hit it off don't we."

"In more ways than one. Let me get dress and we'll go to breakfast." Avi slipping on his boxers, shorts and green t-shirt. "There is a little place a couple blocks down the road I found and like. Great Mediterranean breakfast served there."

"You like Mediterranean food?"

"Oh yes, I love the Greek way with food. Come on dear, let's go for our morning walk." Avi leading her out of the hotel suite, down to the side-walk where he spotted the Land Rover parked mid-way down the road. As they passed, he noticed the vehicle to be unoccupied but knew they had eyes on them - from both sides.

Finding a cozy table in the corner of the _Sea Turtle Cafe,_ Avi saw two men sitting near the door, Clive and one man he didn't recognize. As they pickup up their menus to view the breakfast selections, the unidentified man with Clive came over to Avi.

"Avi Lavin?"

"Yes."

The man handed him an envelope with his name scripted on the front and a gold tone wax seal on the back. He smiled at the man and thanked him. The man returning to the his table for a few minutes before the two left the restaurant.

Opening the envelope and pulling out a beautifully designed invitation written in Arabic. Avi read the invite, smile and returned the invitation to the envelope. Looking at Viviana with an appreciative expression on this face, "Nice, really nice."

Viviana with as an innocent request she could manage, "What is it Avi?"

"How would you like to be my date to a fashionable gathering tomorrow night for dinner and drinks."

"Who, what? Yes of course but who is throwing the get-together?"

"New friend I just met yesterday, he is here on a week-long holiday. He is very charming man, I think you will like him."

"What is his name?"

"Fahd and another man Hamden. It should be fun." Avi was being a little elusive and Viviana knew not to push any more but time could be running out - another team was on the field with deep pockets.

On their drive to Viviana's hotel, it was time for her to start the turn, "Have you traveled much?"

"A bit, not as much as I would like. I have traveled thru most of western Europe and some in Africa." Avi giving her a half grin.

"Have you been to Russia?"

"No, close but never crossed the border. Why?"

"Lovely country..." She was pitching the resources of Russia and veritably of the country. Not a hard push but one that kept Avi's attention. He asked a few questions and she felt he was open for more recruitment efforts.

"I went to high school with a Russian exchange student. She was a very sweet person and my International Club had her speak to us several times. Travel type presentations."

"Russian is a large country, much diversity in different areas. You should plan a month-long trip. I would love to be your guide."

"Maybe someday Viviana. Got to finish my military tour of duty first." Avi parking the car and walking her into the lobby, "I'll pick you up tomorrow even by six-thirty. The invite is for seven o'clock."

"Will I see you tonight?" She holding his hand.

"I've made other plans sweetheart. Remember is my holiday break, a night out with the boys." He gave her a kiss, "Until tomorrow night." He left her standing in the lobby.

Driving back from leaving Viviana, he was thinking about his choice of making a career with the CIA. Annie had been in the field until it all got too overwhelming for her and had hit bottom - which he remembers all too well. She now has found her niche and appears to be happy with her job. Oh the other hand his father seemed to thrive in the field and on this brief outing he has seen a sparkle in his father's eyes that was missing for some time. Turning onto another road he passed a red sports car and laughed - he must be his father's son because he was feeling alive and stimulated in bringing in a couple of Russian spies. Viviana was good at her job, damn good and if Avi hadn't been part of a spy family he could have been very tempted to turn against his adopted country. Well, these four days would surely guarantee his commitment to joining the CIA.

Buzz...Buzz...Buzz..."Hello." Avi answered his phone, knowing his car was bug.

Clive being the caller, "You don't have a tail now. There is a little road side refreshment stand not far ahead. Pull over and we'll have a drink and a chat."

"No... No that is great and yeah that time sounds fine. See you later."

Avi parking his car, saw two men walking to the refreshment stand and ordering an ice fruit crushed and walking down to the beach, standing at the water's edge looking out at the calm sea and serene waves leisurely gliding onto the sand. Avi following, purchasing a fruit drink and joining Clive and Eyal on the beach. A picture perfect day.

"Almost didn't recognize you." Avi greeted Eyal.

Eyal with a straw hat, sun glasses wearing a faded blue cotton shirt and tan shorts nodded, "Incognito. How are you doing son."

"Great. Beginning to see what it was like for you. I take it this is all the good side."

"Pretty much." Handing Avi a credit card, "Forgot to give you this the other day, you expenses are being covered."

"Thanks." Avi checking out what Clive was wearing. "Where did you get that shirt?"

"Wife got it for me." Clive's well worn faded green t-shirt with white lettering - 'To Much Blood in My Alcohol System', paired with cut-off jeans he looked the beach bum type. "My at home clothes." He smile and walked a ways down the beach leaving Eyal and Avi alone to talk.

Eyal taking something else out of his pocket, an old five shekel coin and rolling it over his fingers and back than pitched it to Avi, "Your mother gave me that coin for good luck on my first mission and it has worked. Absolutely worthless in Israel now but valuable as a good luck piece. Never took it with me on missions, left it at home for safety."

"Thanks Papa, This means a lot." Avi holding the coin. "So how did it bring you luck leaving at home."

"All in the mind. Haya through I was carrying the coin and she would be pissed if I didn't make it back and she found the coin. Your mother had a temper."

"I remember." Avi laughing.

Eyal looking out at the sea, "How did your Russian girl take the invitation and is she coming with you?"

"Viviana is coming. That was the plan wasn't it - for her to be my date?"

"Absolutely the plan. Did she push hard about the invite." Eyal watching some girls in string bikinis walk by. Avi glance over at the girls and smile - the view was fine from both front and rear.

"Not as hard as I would have figured or maybe I'm too raw at this game."

"Hell Avi, you are a natural and I'm not just saying that because you are my son." Eyal putting his hand on Avi's shoulder. "Hamden and two women will meet you at _Golden Dolphin Bar_ for fun and sun the rest of today and into the night. We are sure there will be eyes on you so you know the drill. By the way, the ladies are well trained MI6 and your date speaks Greek."

"Throwing a curve to my new friends."

"Raising the stakes. Making you even more valuable to the Russians." Eyal finishing his drink and patting Avi on the arm, "You wouldn't be returning to your hotel tonight - a little show and report that Viviana has some keen completion. The Saudis can also give you a great looking woman and sex."

"Somehow I feel like a ping-pong ball. I'm going back to her room for the night - right?"

"Yep. And we have a spare toothbrush already there." Eyal chucking, "There are also two beds - sorry."

"Hell don't be, I got some moral character too."

"I'll see you tomorrow night and that should be interesting." Eyal walked back to his rental car, a little blue something or the other leaving Avi standing watching a larger tanker in the distance. His first unofficial mission was going to be incredible one to remember, turning the coin in his hand.

Making another stop before going to his hotel, Avi purchased a cotton blanket, beach towel, cooler and lantern. If he was going to put on a show - he was going to put on a show. Reaching his hotel room, he saw Jess' car in the parking lot. Okay, face a few questions and hope he will be on his way.

"Hey Jess, how is it going? You and Tara hitting it off?"

"Good, yeah great man. You having fun?" Jess had just come out of the shower and standing dripping wet with a towel in his hand drying his hair.

"Yeah, Viviana is a great person to be with. I like her - hey thanks for fixing me up."

"You seeing her tonight?"

"Not tonight but we have a date set for tomorrow evening." Avi bracing for the drilling, knowing for each question Jess would ask, they already knew the answer. He would have to be willing to freely give the information or Jess would figure something is wrong.

"I'm heading back to be with Tara, you want to ask Viviana out and we double."

"I've got other plans for the rest of the day. Met this guy and we are going to hang out together, drink a few, maybe pickup some females."

"Your dear John letter set you free. Hmmmm..." Jess could play the best friend game as well.

"You bet and it feels damn good. I was tied down for six years to one woman and can't believe what I've missed."

"Good, making up for lost time." Jess walking into his bedroom and slipping on some clothes. When he returned, "Who is the guy you met?"

"Actually it is three guys from Saudi Arabia. An older one named Fahd and the one I meeting today is Hamden - one hell of a swimmer, more my age. I never did catch the other one's name, he is kind of stand-offish, you know the quiet type."

"Saudi Arabia?"

"Yeah, the land of oil and sand. I take it the older guy is a sheik or someone with loads of money. He drives a Ferrari F12 Berlinetta - one damn sweet driving car."

"You've driven his Ferrari?"

"The other day. I met him at the _Sea Turtle Cafe_. I was kind of drooling over this red Ferrari and it belong to him. He said he hated eating by himself and we had breakfast together. I think the other two guys are his bodyguards. Anyway they are his employees. Damn that life must be nice."

"So you like the taste of the good life?"

"Don't know - never been there but it is something I think I could get use too." Avi was finished with talking with Jess - he had said enough and walked into his bedroom, "I'm heading to take a shower."

When he had finished with his shower and dressed in swim trunks and t-shirt, Jess was gone, armed with a key piece of information - Avi was liking the high life, the style only money could buy.

Ordering room service for lunch, Avi decided to send an e-mail home, nothing out of the ordinary and coded enough for Annie to get the message. _'Hi folks. You would not believe the fun I'm having with a few days vacation. The Black Sea is a great place to visit and I've met some interesting people. Give my hugs and kisses to the kids. Avi'_. Now, that should put Annie's mind to rest.

Looking at his watch, time to get going - next phase about ready to get under way.


	9. The Golden Dolphin

_The Golden Dolphin_ was a beach side open bar with a covered pavilion to one side for drinking and dancing. The music was rocking and the crowd utterly euphoric - fun time all around. Avi found a parking spot near the bar and start walking when Hamden caught sight of him.

Waving to get Avi attention, Hamden left his seat at the bar to met Avi, "Right on time. The girls should be here shortly."

"Great. What are the plans for the day?"

"A few drinks here, playing in the surf, dinner and then the night is open - any suggestions?"

"How about a deserted spot, camp fire with a cooler and you can guess the rest."

"You are the man - damn good. After that we go our separate ways." Hamden liking the display Avi had plan, make easy for surveillance without being obvious. "Let's get a drink and wait for the girls. Clive will be bringing them here - for our all-seeing eyes."

Half way through their drinks, Hamden received a call. "Yeah, good we are on our way." Disconnecting, "They are pulling into the lot across the road. Come and let's meet our dates."

"You haven't met them?"

"Nope, so let's see how well we can do this." Hamden guzzling down the last of his drink and tapping Avi on the arm, "Let's go."

Hamden had driven the Ferrari and parked it in the large lot - in plain sight. Clive arrived in the Land Rover and pulled next to the Ferrari. Unhurriedly Hamden and Avi walked to the Land Rover, Clive dressed in jeans and dark shirt with his red and white keffiyeh spoke to Hamden, handed him the keys at the same time Hamden passed keys to Clive - the exchange of vehicles. Now that was smooth for any Russian eyes, the Saudis were open about their moves - meaning they were unaware of any sort of competition for turning Avi Lavin.

Their dates, Maggie and Olivia got out of the Land Rover and quickly greeted Hamden with a hug and Olivia kissing him. Now we know who Hamden's date is. He kissing her back, shaking Clive's hand as saying thank you for picking them up, turned to Avi. The introduction made, Avi with his hand placed gently on Maggie's back to guide her toward the beach. Clive taking the Ferrari and departing, his job finished for the day. As they walked out of the parking lot, Avi sighted a parked blue Fait, the same blue car he had seen earlier that morning, without looking any closer he know it was Eyal watching and how long had Eyal been in the background keeping a watchful eye on him. All part of the mission - watching Avi's back.

Olivia an attractive woman maybe in her late twenties with sandy blonde hair and nicely tan skin. With a well tone body, meaning hours of working out, she wore a bright orange bikini and see thru poncho cover-up. Hamden putting his arm around her waist and whispering in her ear as they lead the way to the Golden Dolphin.

Standing 5'9" Maggie carried a graceful slim figure, all the curves in the proper places, especially at the bust level. She had long black hair with brown highlights, enchanting dark brown eyes and full disable lips. An exotic Mediterranean flair, like a Roman goddess, she is beautiful. She had chosen a royal blue bikini with a paisley print chiffon pareo wrap-around.

Both women carried totes which didn't take them long to retrieve sunglasses. Hamden had found a couple of beach towels and Avi already had two swung over his shoulder.

"Ladies would you like to have a few drinks before we hit the beach?" Avi nodding at an empty table near the dance floor.

"Sure, maybe some dancing too." Maggie answered, taking Avi's arm and smiling at him.

After a few drinks and a little jerking and jiving on the dance floor, the foursome was ready to hit the beach. A lot of the beach goers have already called it a day after having too much sun. The afternoon sun was hot and the sand a bit to warm under foot - thank heaven for flip-flops. Avi spread out his two beach towels as Hamden and Olivia throwing their belongings beside Avi and headed for the water, running and laughing all the way.

"Guess we are left to guard their stuff." Avi sitting on his towel, "Come sit beside me."

Maggie fumbling around in her tote, pulling out a tube of sun screen, "Let me do your back or chest, we'll do both." Pushing him back on the towel. He chest now clean shaven - no more au-la natural for him, taking great pleasure in her slowly squeezing out the cool cream on his chest. With nibble fingers she massaged the sun screen over him moving down to his legs and applying the creams to them and as she came above the knee, her hand slipping under the leg of his trunks.

"You are being sexy." Avi softly said.

"Roll over and let me show what I can do for your back."

He obeyed and rolled over. She once more squeezing the cream on his back, she straddled him and with both hands started the relaxing massage. Leaning forward to whisper to him, "I've spotted the eyes on us, we need to provide a little show when it's your turn to put the sun screen on me."

"With pleasure."

Time for Avi to apply the cream to Maggie, she started my lying on her front, as Avi rubbed her back, unhooked the bra back, applied the sun evenly before hooking her bikini bra back. Moving down to the back of her legs before she rolled over for the front, the fun area. Avi was mindful of where he was placing his hands near her breast.

"Make sure you get all exposed skin covered including the boobs."

The okay had been given and the application of sun screen was hot and sexy. Avi finished, tighten the cap back on the tube and stretch out beside her.

"That wasn't too painful now was it?" Maggie asks.

"Now at all Maggie. I just don't want to step over the line."

"At times like these, there is no line. Remember it is a game of show." She turning on her side and placing her hand on his chest, "Now would be a good time for a kiss."

Avi reached over to pull her on top of him and kissed her a sweet kiss. They could hear Hamden and Olivia yelling at them to come into the water. Maggie quickly reacted by messing Avi's hair and both stood, racing each other to the surf and diving into a wave. The four played in the water, swimming and having a grand time.

Standing waist deep in the water, Olivia holding Hamden from the back with her arms around his neck, "Has anyone located our friendly followers."

"Yeah." Answered Maggie, "One lonely man sitting on the bench to our left reading a book. Bet we see him at dinner."

"I'm not taking any bets from Maggie. You got this candied way of spotting tails." Olivia kissing Hamden on the side of his face.

"Speaking of eating." Hamden reaching around his back to pull Olivia into the water both laughing.

Looking at the sun moving to its decent into the western horizon, "Yeah, time to get some dinner. You like seafood Maggie?" Avi moving to stand behind Maggie and putting his arms around her waist.

"I'm British, you have to know I love seafood."

The four started out of the water debating where to have dinner. Hamden had spent the early part of the day scouting different locations and told them about a seafood place about five miles from where they were. Olivia and Maggie grabbing beach towels and told the men they would meet them back at the Land Rover, disappeared into the restroom to freshen up and change. Avi went to get his car and meet Hamden in the parking lot where both changed out of wet swim trunks into jeans and t-shirts. Leaning against Avi's Peugeot and chatting when the ladies joined them.

Olivia with skinny white cropped pants and pink tunic had her still damp hair pulled off her face with a white head band. Maggie op for a tank layered beach dress in white and purple with a low swung shell and bead belt around the hips. Her hair also pulled back and held in place with a clip.

"Fine looking ladies we have as dates." Avi smiling as they came closer. "Come Maggie, this is our ride for the night."

Just before he opened the car door for her, "There are ears in here." he whispered in her ear. She touching his arm and smiled as she climbed into the car.

Speaking in Greek, "Avi it has been a wonderful afternoon, I have so enjoyed it."

Avi also in Greek, "So you speak Greek how did you know I would understand?"

"I know a lot about you, this is not a by chance meeting. Your good friend Hamden filled me in on some of your background. You are an interesting man Avi Lavin."

"And I know nothing about you. All Hamden said is I would like you and he was right." Avi pulling his car to fall in back of the Land Rover.

"I work for Fahd Al-Satah as an Export Expeditor based in Athens. I understand you have spent time in Athens."

"Just about all my summers growing up. My grandmother is from Athens... But you are not from Athens, your English is spot on."

"I grew up in Manchester, England. Wanted to live in the Mediterranean area and answered an advertisement for the job. Spent a year in Saudi Arabia training and fell in love with the people. They are so missed understood in the western world."

"Yeah I know. So, how is it like to work for Fahd?"

"Wonderful. He treats his people amazingly well, great perks, personal attention and understanding. In my job I get to travel, meet new people and really love what I'm doing."

"I had breakfast with him the other day and he seems to be a charming person. He let me drive his Ferrari."

"That is the type of man he is. I would do anything in the world for him." Maggie was driving the point home of loyalty to the Saudis.

Back to speaking in English, "Now my dear Maggie, I think we have arrived."

The turning of Avi Lavin was heating up. Would it be a bidding war or one of moral issues. Hearing the Greek conversation the Russians knew the stakes had gotten much higher for them and Viviana was beginning to worry. Was it time to call in some reinforcements?

_Crusty Shell Seafood_ was a casual restaurant on the beach, open on the sides with a view of the sea. It was located at the upper end of Mamaia away from the posh four and five stars resorts - the average crowd gathering, informal and relaxing. Background music was playing and in one corner college age group was singing to the music, drinking and eating.

"Like you choice Hamden. Now if the food is good..."

"Believe me very good. I had lunch here today." Hamden and Olivia walking in front of Avi and Maggie.

The meal was excellent, battered coated fried fish with dipping sauce of tomatoes with herbs, sides of fresh summer vegetables coated with tangy lemon and olive oil and mugs of Romanian beer. The conversation was about Saudi Arabia for any passing eavesdropping. Avi listening and asking a few questions, the game was being well played. Hamden was the leader of the exchange as he had more knowledge. Maggie noted their tail, this time a different man with a woman - damn she was good.

After eating, they drove to a remote part of the beach to spend a few hours drinking and whatever. Avi came prepared with his blanket and all four sat, the cooler filled with beer and Hamden with his guitar. Popular songs were sung and they love Avi's baritone voice. He gave a few lessons on how to harmonize and the group fully enjoyed the company. They were no longer play for eyes but having a good time, being with people Avi could trust.

"It is getting late, time we should call it a night." Avi was looking at the last bottle of beer in the cooler, "Who wants tabs on the last bottle."

"Olivia and I will share." Hamden taking the bottle and wiping off the water from melting ice.

The night was warm and gentle breeze blowing created a romantic atmosphere as Olivia and Hamden said goodnight to Avi and Maggie, leaving them sitting on the blanket. Avi took the opportunity for being alone with Maggie to ease his arm around her, touching her face and slowly pressing her back on the blanket. He hands moving along her thigh and up the side of her body. She responded, holding him around the neck leaning her head to meet his. Their lips touching but not parting. All for show and it was driving Avi crazy. To have such a beautiful woman in his arms and he had to pretend being back on a stage with spot lights glaring and hundreds of people watching. He wondered how she was feeling but didn't ask. After another twenty minutes of hot and heavy petting, he could take it any more - time to go.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, before we both lose control." She gives him a quick kiss.

In the car, "Where are you staying?"

"At the _Seaside_. Look, I know we just met but I think we have made a connections don't you."

"Very much so Maggie. I would like to see you again."

"We don't have to say goodnight just yet. I've got wine chilling back in my room, would you like to join me?"

"Would love to."

And so the plan was in motion. Avi once reaching the room turned into the perfect gentleman, being very respectful of Maggie. They spent a while talking about MI6 and her being in the field.

"I've got five years of doing this and love it. Maybe one day we can work together."

"Hope so Maggie. Even if today was our mission I did enjoy myself."

"So did I. Maybe I should be trying to recruit you for MI6." She tips her glass of wine to him.

"Could be tempting - mighty tempting." Avi standing next to his bed, smiled at her, "I'm going to call it a night."

He slipped off his jeans and turns back the covers of his bed as she turn to go into the bathroom. Avi positioned himself on his side so his back would be to her bed, trying to keep some formality. He closed his eyes was about to drift off into sound sleep when he felt a gentle kiss on the side of his face.

"Goodnight Avi."

"Goodnight Maggie and sweet dreams."


	10. Down and Dirty Dinner Party

Joan making her way down the corridor, past DPD and on to Office of Special Projects. This was pretty much routine for her as she liked to keep personal check on her managers, she liked being where the action was taking place, not stuffed in a plush office in another wing of the building. Stopping by Counter Intelligence and a brief chat with Auggie Anderson.

"Morning Auggie, how are things in your realm."

"Still king of the mount I might say. Good morning to you Joan. I just got briefed on some raw data about Syria movement of top government officials to an unknown location outside of the country. So as we get all the facts together, I'll give you a buzz for a sit-down."

"Good, keep me posted." Tapping Auggie on the arm she was on her way to visit Annie.

Annie was reviewing a file about some strange money transfers in Colombia. She was going to give it to one of her researchers for more investigating when Joan tapped lightly on the door frame.

"Hi Joan." Annie looking up from her reading.

"Annie." Joan entering the office and taking a set across for Annie's desk. "Any news from the Lavin camp."

"Got a family type e-mail from Avi that he was having fun so I'm assuming things are going well. One thing for sure, I'll not hear from Eyal, he has never been one to check in." Annie didn't enlighten Joan about the one short text she had received.

"Now I know where you learn that. I haven't seen any budget request for this mission, who is financing? Not coming out of the Lavin's pockets is it."

"I have no idea Joan. Eyal is taking care of that end and I know better not to ask. He is a master at making deals and calling in favors so I'll let him do his thing. I have to walk very carefully with this because it is his son and when it comes to his children..."

"You don't have to say any more." Joan pulling a sheet of paper from a file she was carrying, "Avi has been approved for interviewing and testing. Just as soon as this mission is completed, I'll make arrangements with the military for him to return to the states to start the final process."

"Thanks Joan for letting me know. I wouldn't say anything to him, let it work through all the proper channels."

"Keep me posted of informative family e-mails." Joan standing, "It will be nice to have a Lavin in our ranks - even with a few of his father's bad habits."

* * *

Viviana was waiting for Eyal in the lobby, stunning dress in a beautiful orange strapless dress featuring an empire waist and floor length draped skirt creating a slim silhouette. The simplicity of the soft fabric dress expresses grace and elegance, tastefully done by the Russian spy. Her dark red hair falling in soft curls on her shoulders and the color of the dress complimented her hair nicely.

"You look lovely tonight." Avi with his charming warm smile.

"And so do you." Viviana reaching for his arm.

"You still have some of that wine in your room? Maybe a quick drink before we go."

"Sorry no Avi. We should be on our way." Viviana giving him a sweet kiss on the side of his cheek.

If Avi was thinking along the spy lines he would guess something was going on in her room. Not unless she had one major drinking party last night, there was enough wine for two or three days. Besides, he was sure she was part of the eyes on him and Maggie the night before.

"Okay yakirati."

"What did you just call me?"

"Dear in Hebrew."

"You're Jewish?"

"Born in Israel so yeah I'm Jewish. Does that matter to you?" Avi knew she was fully abreast of his background but wanted to bring out the fact of him being Jewish and going to party with Saudis.

"Oh no - not at all. Just hard to understand you being cozy with Arabs. Though you were mortal enemies."

"I'm an American now and the Saudis are our allies. Besides Saudi Arabia and Israel also have a treaty of peace so why not be friends. Put a happy face on, we are about ready to have a grand evening." Avi holding the car door open for Viviana. Just enough being said to let her know he was open to the Saudis' recruitment effort. He also knew Jess had found the book _'Saudi Arabia and the Middle-East'_ written in Hebrew - all moving along as planned.

_Akolade by Vega_ being the site for Fahd Al-Satah's private dinner party. A private dining room with a picturesque view of the Black Sea and exquisitely furnished. The gracious host, Fahd was greeting his guest as they arrived with a friendly smile and slight bow. Hamden Faqih was already there with his date, Olivia and looked stunning with her sandy blonde hair, tan complexion and bright pink one shoulder dress.

Hamden had on a dark suit, open neck shirt with the Saudis' trademarked red and white checkered keffiyeh. Fahd (Eyal) wearing a black suit, black shirt and tie with a white keffiyeh and two other men with dates. Both the other men were dress in suits one with a white keffiyeh and the other with a red and white. One of the women dress in pale blue western style summer dress and the other dress in lovely chic long sleeve and floor length cream color dress with a beautiful gold tone Hijab but her face was not veiled.

Hamden standing as Avi and Viviana approached and in Arabic, "Glad to see you made it."

Avi replying in Arabic, "Wouldn't miss this. Good to see you again." Smiling at Olivia and she smiling in return.

Avi now reverting to English, "I would like for you to meet Hamden Faqih, one hell of a damn swimmer and his date..."

"Hi, I'm Olivia Aswad, my pleasure."

"Likewise, I'm Viviana Nenov and so delighted Avi invited me." Both women with weak handshakes and smiles.

Avi looking at the new arrival and recognized him as being the man who had delivered the invitation to him. He wasn't sporting the Saudi head-dress but bare headed like Avi. With him was Clive Chartan also wearing his keffiyeh, a middle age lady, delightfully dramatic middle-east woman dress in fashionable pale green long sleeve and skirt dress, embellish with beads and gold thread and a Hijab, her face also not veiled.

Dinner was an International Fair of seafood served with fine wine and sparkling water for the guest that didn't drink. Soft Arabian music played in the background and conversations were freely flowing and entertaining. Fahd had joined the table with Avi and Hamden and being the charming Eyal, he was in top form and the ladies were enchanted with his charisma. Avi and Hamden did their small bit but by far, Eyal control the conversation and flirting with both woman. Avi mused to himself, _'So this is Papa at work. I've heard Annie's stories but now I see him in action. Need to pay attention and learn from the master_.'

Dinner was coming to an end when Fahd stood to speak with his guest. "Thank my friends for joining us tonight and for some special entertainment we have some Arabic dancers for your enjoyment."

Three skimpy clad belly dancers entered the room and started their routine. The fake Saudis were pulling out all the stops for the turning of Avi or better known show for the Russian, Viviana Nenov. The wine had turned into mixed drinks and all the men and most of the women were drinking, laughing and enjoying the evening.

The party was coming into full swing when four musicians arrived to provide dance music, the lights dimmed and more booze flowing. Viviana was having her fair share of drinks and Avi could tell she was over doing it a bit or putting on a good show of being tipsy. Eyal was making his host rounds, and at times dancing with other women. Hamden asked Viviana to dance leaving Olivia and Avi alone.

"That man over there without a keffiyeh, the one with the Saudi woman, do you know who he is?" Avi asking Olivia.

"Not him but that isn't a Saudi but Salama Kalb, a MI6 special agent for the Middle-East. We met her this afternoon at a briefing."

"And the other two couples?"

Olivia looking at the couples Avi was talking about, "Yeah, the one in the white keffiyeh is also MI6, not sure about the others. Russians after you has brought out some big guns. We are in hopes it leads us to some levels higher up on the chain."

"Damn."

"Your father has some major pull with our boss, Jackson Bennett."

"I've met him, nice guy."

"If you don't work for him, yeah. He wants to make sure all his agents come home so he can be a bit hard nose at times."

"How about it Olivia, would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

The music was a seductive tune and the dancing was turning into sexual provocative movements. Olivia and Avi were in full swing when he caught a glimpse of Eyal and Viviana together doing a few hot moves on the dance floor. '_Damn his father had some moves'_ Avi thinking but turning his attention to Olivia and their suggestive moves. Music ending and returning to their table, Hamden had pick-up another girl, one of the belly dancers and she was showing them a thing or two about hip action. Olivia standing beside her and taking lessons - she was a quick learner and both women putting on a show for Hamden and Avi. Fahd and Viviana returned to the table with Viviana draped all around her dance partner and he with his hand on her back side with a squeeze or two. Avi felt a bit odd seeing his father playing patty ass with Viviana but keep it under control.

"You're a wonderful dancer Fahd. Love your moves." Viviana gushing charm and sexual tones at the same time rubbing close to his private parts.

Avi with a big chuckle, "Viviana bet you can't make these moves." Nodding at the belly dancer and Olivia.

"Bet your sweet ding-a-ling I can." And she was good, really good. It had all the makings of a sex orgy about to take place. Avi jumping to behind Viviana, holding on to her hips and begin the movements with her - a little bumping and grinding. The belly dancer, Avi never got her name, joined the action, grabbing Avi from behind next Hamden than Olivia and last by my no means lest, Fahd and line started around the dance floor. A second line started with the others, all taking Eyal's lead and the musicians keep playing the hot seductive song on and on almost without end.

Once the music stopped, "Another round of drinks for everyone." Fahd announced and the two waiters quickly started with the drinks.

Avi was successful in getting Viviana away from Eyal and now she was sitting on his lap, her arm wrapped around his shoulder and holding his glass for him to drink. The belly dancer has moved on to cozy up to one of the musicians as they were taking a break, Hamden and Olivia were doing their thing and Eyal had gone to speak with the gentleman that had delivered the invitation to Avi.

Fifteen or twenty minutes were by and the small band was ready to return playing, this time starting off with a slow dance number. Hamden and Olivia were the first on the dance floor, she disposed lovingly in his arms and dancing very close. Life of spies. Others join in the dancing and Eyal was dancing with Salama Kalb, they were very close in age to each other and he seemed to enjoy their conversation while dancing. Avi thinking there might have been some history between them years back, there was a look on his face of sweet gentleness and she glazing into his face with attentive softness. Yes, he was sure there had been history between them at one point in time. Viviana nestled her head on Avi's shoulder and started whispering sweet nothings in his ear, well that broke his muse about his father past and he turned his attention to his date.

It didn't take long before the music once more to swing into a hotter rhythm and the dance become a show of dirty moves and partner exchanges. Olivia was dancing with one of the MI6 men and his partner had paired with someone else. Hamden with Viviana leaving Avi and Eyal sitting at a table drinking and talking.

"So what do you think?" Avi asking his father.

"Viviana is undeniably working Fahd Al-Satah for information." Eyal with a glance at Hamden and Viviana walking toward them quickly turned to Arabic, "Saudi Arabia has some well established technical research laboratories. We are far more advanced than the western world would like to believe."

Hamden and Viviana arriving at the table to hear much of the Arabic conversation, Hamden joins in, "And there are great sport centers with celebrated Olympic size swimming pools. I live near such a center, you'll have to come and visit one day and let me show you life in Riyadh."

"Yes I would like that. Perhaps on my next leave."

Viviana smiling at the others as if she didn't understand a word being said but she did. Olivia coming over to stand behind Hamden and placing her arms around his neck, "Am I missing anything."

Conversation now back to English and general small talk that with the lead of Viviana turned into a chat with heavy sexual overtones. The game was back in her court - the playing field of sex. Viviana moving to be very close to her new found Saudi friend, Fahd and yet not neglecting Avi, she was rubbing her leg against Eyal's and her hand fondling Avi. Hamden and Olivia were back on the dance floor, leaving the three alone.

"I have an Idea." Viviana with a whispering sexy voice. "Let's both of you come with me to a quiet room and get to know each other much, much better."

Eyal running his hand along her jaw, down her neck and across her breast, "What are you suggesting, some ménage à trois?"

Avi's mind kicked into overtime with his father's words. _'Oh shit, hell no - no not ménage à trois with my dad. Oh for crap sakes what have we gotten into? Yeah my dad and I have talked about sex but not this, no not this. I need to find a way out of the mess. We having sex with the same woman at the same time - shit no I can't picture it.'_

"Yes, you look all lonely and it would be fun." Viviana now kissing Eyal on his neck than with a slight turn, "You gamed aren't you Avi, it will be fun."

"Yeah." With a half cracked sound, the word almost stuck in his throat.

"I must say the offer is tempting but no my dear. You see I'm a married man and faithful to my wife."

Avi felt a huge pocket of air escape his lungs, a major sight of relief. In time he would have his night of ménage à trois but not with his father.

"What a shame. Would have loved to try you on for size." Viviana giving Eyal a squeeze to his groin.

"Come Viviana, it's getting late and time for us to thank our kind host for a fantastic evening." Avi standing to hold Viviana's chair. "The party is over."

After biding their farewells, Avi and Viviana headed back to his hotel for some down and dirty between the sheets.


	11. Missing

Four o'clock in the morning when the phone on Avi's bedside table starting ring and not stopping. Viviana moved a little but remained asleep as Avi lifted the receiver to his ear and with a grunting sound acknowledge he was there.

Maggie's voice came over the phone, "We are in the lobby and coming up. Open the door for us."

"Yeah sure." Avi thinking the party was going to continue but why Maggie.

Slipping out of bed, and easing on his jeans and a T-shirt, Avi half stumbled into the center living room of his suite. The knock came on the door, Avi rubbing his eyes slowly walked to the door, opening it.

"We have a problem." Maggie edged into the room followed by Hamden.

"What sort of problem."

"Where is Jess McGregor?"

"Not sure. I'll check his room." Avi not fully awake headed to Jess' room to find it empty, he even check the bathroom - also empty. "What's going on."

Hamden asking the question, "And Viviana, where is she."

"In my bed, why?"

"There has been a kidnapping, Clive Chartan is seriously hurt and in ICU. Your father is missing." Maggie had no easy way to break the news.

Avi taking a few steps back, running his hand through his hair and shaking his head, "Missing. His been kidnapped." Trying to comprehend the news.

"We think by Jess." Hamden looking for something to give Avi to drink, found a bottle of water.

Another knock on the door. Hamden stepping to the small foyer and opening the door. It was the gentleman from the party, the same one that had delivered Avi the invitation.

Coming into the room and placing his hand on Avi's arm, "Avi, I'm Ivan Dubnikov, a dear and close friend of Eyal Lavin and once a Mossad double agent in Russia."

Avi just nodded. Just about that time Viviana wearing only Avi's shirt came in to see what was going on. "Grab the bitch." Avi muttered.

Both Maggie and Hamden moved swiftly, taking hold of Viviana and quickly restraining her to a straight-back wooden desk check with zip ties.

"What the shit is going on here. Avi tell me what's happening." Viviana screaming at Avi.

"Shout your mouth woman." Avi snapped back at her. Turning to Hamden, "Tell me what happen."

It was Ivan that spoke. "I had been invited to Eyal's room after the party for a smoke and drinks. Talk about old times and past friendship. When I got there I found Clive beating half to death, the room in shambles and Eyal gone." Taking a bottle of water from Hamden and twisting off the top, "My first priority was clear the room and get help for Clive."

"That's when Ivan called Olivia and me, we had just paid the entertainers and shut the party down. We met him at the hospital. After Ivan told us what he found I call Maggie. Of course we had to report in to headquarters."

"Headquarter, what headquarters?" Viviana interrupting the conversation.

"I told you to shut up. Do it bitch." Avi was becoming angry with her and his Lavin short temper was coming to the surface.

Maggie smiled at Avi's reaction, "We got our orders, Olivia to remain with Clive, Hamden and I are to provide clean up, assistance and protection."

"Looks like we also have a prisoner." Ivan walking over to Viviana and in Russian, "You know all about this kidnapping don't you."

"No."

"Bullshit. I have experience with the SVR Special Forces for many years. You know what I can do to make you talk."

Stillness fell in the room. Avi now standing beside Ivan, he was going to get answers, one way or the other.

Maggie and Hamden seated themselves on the couch to watch. This was Avi and Ivan's ball game and what ever happen to Viviana was not done at the hands of MI6.

"You know instead of just sitting here and being witnesses we should make ourselves useful."Hamden nudging Maggie, "I going to search Jess' room, see what I can find.

Maggie notices Viviana's clutch on a table, grabs the hotel keys from the clutch and searches for any other interesting things. "I'm headed out to do some room searching myself. Hamden, let have the keys to the Land Rover."

"She has a roommate - Tara, Tara Bochinsky." Avi yells at Maggie as she leaves the room.

Maggie on her drive to the resort town of Constanta was glad the streets were relatively deserted, at close to four-thirty in the morning it was still dark but not for long, the sun would be peeking over the east horizon in a little over two hours from now. She found the hotel and pulling into the parking lot there was an empty spot near the side of the building. The head lights caught something only a trained spy or police office would notice, drag marks ever so slight. Leaving the lights on, she went to investigate, and hidden behind a thicket of bushes was a woman's body.

'Shit. I don't need this.' Maggie examining the body. 'Now I know I don't need this. I think it's Tara Bochinsky.' Maggie muse. She had watched Viviana and Tara with Avi and Jess but from a distance and wanted to make a positive ID. Snapping a picture of the dead woman's face she call Avi.

"Yeah Maggie, got some problem?" Avi answered his cell.

"Take a look at this picture. You know her?"

Avi looking at a very dead Tara took a deep breath, this entire mission was going sideways and fast. "That is Tara Bochinsky. She looks dead."

"She is. Her neck has been snapped. I'll be in touch later, have some work to do." Maggie disconnected. Shoving her phone in a pocket, she looked around to see if any other persons were about. All clear, the parking lot was empty of human activity. Leaving the body as she found it, she slipped into a side door of the hotel and took the steps to the third floor and found Viviana's room. She didn't have the luxury of a lengthily search as the sun would surely expose Tara's body and police would be all over the room and the parking lot.

Avi whispered in Ivan ear that Viviana's cohort Tara is dead, neck snapped. Ivan smiled, "Tov."

"You speak Hebrew?" Avi asked.

"Not much but enough." Ivan with a nod to Hamden as he reentered the room.

"Found a scrap piece of paper with some number written on. I was balled up and pitched into the bin."

"Let's have a look." Ivan taking the piece of paper from Hamden.

"Looks like bank transfer code numbers. Run it through your system and see if I'm not correct." Handing the piece back to Hamden.

Ivan turning back to his interrogation of Viviana and once more in Russian, "I know you can understand every word I'm saying and no more being Mr. Nice Guy. Your roommate, Tara Bochinsky is dead. Just found with her neck snapped." Ivan noticed a slight twinge in her jaw muscle which gave him the signal to go deeper. "If you hadn't been here screwing the brains out of Avi, my dear it could be you. Time for you to talk."

"I don't know anything." Viviana answered in English.

"I think you do." Ivan now bring to his side a bag, one that looks like an old, well-worn medical bag doctors would carry on house calls. "This bag was given to me by my first training field agent. He had been with the KGB and called it 'Make Anyone Talk' bag."

Avi had seen the fun and enjoyable side of being a spy and now he was about to experience the dark side. The horrid side no one wanted to acknowledge or speak off. He had known there was a darker side, an immorality side to almost being criminal. Could he handle it?

"What are you a Russian turn-coat or just a camel f..ker lover." Viviana was beginning to become defiant. So far she had not been hurt but that was about to end.

"You bitch." Avi with a strong swing of the back of his hand across her face, knocking her and the chair to the floor and drawing blood from her mouth.

"Nice move." Ivan picking her and the chair off the floor and back to the upright position. "We can do this in partnership, take turns until we get the information we need."

Hamden finished his conversation with MI6, "You were right Ivan and they are placing a trace. Now can I be a part of this partnership?" Hamden had heard the camel remark and no longer wanted to sit on the side line but he kept his cool.

"You want to find the small pliers in that bag and heat the end up for me." Ivan taking Viviana hand in his and looking at her finger tips. "Wonder if these are your real nails or the glue on women are using today." He smile at her with a devilish look on his face. "Let me explain what is going to happen. It called denailing and what I'm will be doing is individually grasping each nail and turning, ever so slowly prying it from your finger. Very, very painful my dear."

Getting no reaction for Viviana Ivan unbutton the shirt she had on and caressing her breast, "Or if you prefer, we can do flaying of your lovely breast. Do you know what flaying is? Let me tell you, better known as skinning."

Hamden returned with the heated pliers.

"Hold her shoulders Avi, don't need for her to be moving." Ivan taking the pliers from Hamden and with one hand holding her index finger and inching the pliers close until she could feel the heat.

"No. No don't. I tell you all I know, oh please don't." Tears now flowing down her cheek and beginning to tremble in fear.

"Start talking and in English so we can all understand." Ivan handing the pliers back to Hamden.

"I'm a ghost asset for Jess McGregor, a paid prostitute hired by Jess to seduce targets that at some point in time can be turned into assets for the Russian spy ring. Lots of free and great sex, amorous companionship to the lonely and small talk about how wonderful Russia is to live. Once Jess thinks the target is ready to be turned, he calls in a master handler and my job is complete. With you Avi, I was told you had a thing for redheads so I dyed my hair."

"You know who this master handler is?"

"No. Never met him or her not even sure about the gender. All I know I'm to depart before the final turning starts."

"What happen with the kidnapping of Fahd Al-Satah."

"Jess was under great pressure to turn Avi, kept saying time was running out and he got real distress when the Saudis showed up also trying to turn him. Told me to keep Avi busy for the next two days, not let the other woman get close."

"What other woman?" Ivan asked.

"The same one that was just here with you."

"Did you know Fahd Al-Satah was going to be abducted?" Avi now asking some of the questions.

Looking at Avi and seeing something, maybe for the first time she noticed how much Avi and Fahd resembled each other. She just stared, not saying anything.

"I asked you a question, did you know Fahd Al-Satah was going to be abducted?" His tone a bit sharper.

"He looks like an older version of you." She in total disbelief. "You two are related aren't you?"

Avi took a quick glance at Ivan who in turn did the answering, "Father and son. Now answer his question."

Tears rapidly returning and she going dead white with complete fear, "Oh please forgive me I'm so sorry. You have to understand, I didn't know this was going to get so ugly... I was only in it for the money."

"Calm down Viviana and tell me did you know about the kidnapping." Avi in an unbelievable calm voice himself.

"You have to believe me Avi, this is good easy money and nothing like this has ever happened before. I'm not... I'm not a criminal."

"One last time Viviana, did you know about the kidnapping."

"A little, when you picked me up last night at the hotel and I met you in the lobby it was because Tara and Jess were having a major argument. There were two other guys with them in our room. What I heard before I left to go down to the lobby to wait for you and Jess yelling at Tara that he was a valuable person, worth millions in ransom."

"Mean he is still alive." Avi with a half sigh of relief.

Ivan taking her face and turning it toward him, looking her square in the eyes, "Do you know where they have taken him?"

"No. I would tell you if I knew." She was having a difficult time holding back the flood of tears.

Maggie had returned from her excursion of finding a dead Tara and a trashed hotel room but nothing else. Standing next to Hamden she said softly, "Now what?"

Hamden stepping forward, "You think there is any more information we can get from her Ivan."

"I'm pretty sure we have it all." Ivan putting the pliers back in his bag and closing it.

"We need to transport her back to London. I call for an escort pickup." Hamden turning and walking into another room to make the call.

"Hamden also check for any border crossing but my best guess is they are still in Romania." Taking a look at a very shaken Viviana, Maggie asked, "The two guys with Jess, do you know who they are?"

"One is name Oscar but I don't know the other. They are like me, hired as needed."

"Thugs for hired, nice." Avi turning from the group and going to look out the window, the sun was now up and a beautiful day on the Black Sea coast. He mused if Viviana did have a conscience or one fantastic actress - Annie has told him many times that his father was a master of deceit and was all this lies coming from this woman. The story sounded convincing.

"Okay gang here is orders from home, we have an extraction team on their way, maybe three or four hours for Viviana Nenov pickup. Maggie, sorry girl but you are to be her female chaperone for the trip and Olivia will stay here with Clive until he is stable enough to return to London. I'm to continue with the assist and protect. Avi, headquarters is getting clearance for you not to return to post." Hamden looking at Viviana, "We may want to get some clothes on her."

"If I'm reading your orders right, that means hunt down Jess and find Eyal." Ivan with a smile for the first time.

"It does with the full back backing of MI6. They are checking satellite movement but now much hope there because of darkness."

Avi turning from the window, "I have an idea."


	12. The Search is On - Day 1

The sun felt warm on his face as he tried to regain consciousness but drifted back into the dark painless world he was fighting so relentless to escape from. Hours passed before once more he gradually and excruciatingly tried opening his eyes but only one eyelid move, the other eye swollen shut. Feeling inching back into his brain waves with a painful burning, stabbing pain to his back, on the left side near mid-back, like a camel has kick him and gored him with a red-hot poker. He knew the symptoms all too well, a bruised kidney. Moving his hand only to find both tied down as well as his feet, don't waste valuable strength on trying to free himself, wait and assess the situation.

His lips felt dry and with his tongue to moisten he discovered another wound, feeling the dried blood and split on his lower lip, damn they had done a number on his face. At least the pain in his back was masking the throbbing twinge to his face. Then he remembered the hit, it was with a leather glove weighted down with lead in the knuckles. Becoming more aware of his injures, the beating to his gut and the last jab to his side, breaking a rib or two just before he felt the tiny prick in his neck - drugged.

He had been through this before and digging deep into his memory of pleasant yesterdays, reminiscing of why he would fight with every ounce of energy to overcome the harsh pain his body was enduring. The vision of his wife, Annie forever sweet understanding smile and the way she could make him feel like prince, her only Prince Charming - her pet name for him in the bedroom. The name she had given him oh so many years ago in London when they were preparing for a snatch and run to save Joan Campbell. The image of a crying new born he held in his arms for the first time, his son Avi. Rebekah, Sarah and David, his younger three children, the reason he had to live to be the father they so needed growing into adulthood. His family, his beautiful family living on a tree lined street in Alexander, Virginia - his home.

Orange, gold and purple shades begin to full the skylight above him, the sun was setting. Eyal through it strange to have a skylight above him, looking around the room it become even stranger. Was he hallucinating or was he actually in a nicely decorated bedroom in shades of purple and soft reds - known mood colors for sex. He has seen this type of decor before, in places of ...was he in a whore house? The door swung open and a young girl entered carrying a tray of food. A beautiful teenager with large brown eyes and disable full lips. She spoke English to him.

"You are awake, that's good. I brought some Borscht and tara-paine." (Romanian country bread made with flour and cornmeal) Placing the tray on a table beside the bed, she lifted his head and added another pillow. With a gentle finger tip, she touched his split lip, "We need to clean that first."

Eyal watched as she left the room, wonder if this is the young woman Avi first encountered. Avi had told him the girl had beautiful captivating brown eyes. She returned with a warm wet towel and tenderly wiped the dried blood from his lips, being very careful not to hurt.

"Now that should feel better." With a sweet smile, she set on the edge of the bed and started spoon-feeding him. The hot soup tasted good and he needed the food. Because of his lip, she would dip the bread into the soup to soften it before giving him a bite. A compassionate caregiver, Eyal taking his time to read her being, to see what weakness he could use to gain his freedom.

After eating, Eyal with his low voice just above a whisper, "You are very kind, thank you. What is your name."

"I'm not suppose to tell you." She clearing the dishes to the tray and standing beside the bed. "Do you want me to leave the extra pillow and remove it."

"Leave the pillow."

The door opened again, this time another woman also attractive and a bit older. Being plum in her full figure frame, Eyal knew these women were the sex goddess used to turn assets. He was now sure this was Avi first encounter but how was he going to play it?

"I have some meds for your pain." She with a non-sympathetic smile and syringe in hand. Before Eyal could protest much, he was slipping back into his unconsciousness state, that dark world of no pain or thoughts.

* * *

Midmorning on Sunday, Nelson (Joan's new husband of three years) had just left with his golf clubs and on his way for his habitual round with friends at the country club. Joan pouring herself the third cup of coffee, and picking up some file folders she had brought from work. Her phone buzzed, Jackson Bennett.

"Hello Jackson, haven't spoken with you in a while."

"It has been a while and we should speak more often. This time I have a bit of bad news."

"What is so bad to call me at home and not go through CIA channels?"

"It's our mutual friend, Eyal Lavin."

"MI6 involved in his off book mission."

"Yes, you know it involves a British traitor. Eyal has been kidnapped and we think is being held for ransom..." Jackson without waiting for Joan to say anything else filled her in on what he knew.

"I'm going to turn this into a CIA mission also to retrieve an American citizen. We'll work together."

"That's why I called. We also need to inform his wife. Don't want to be in your shoes when you tell her."

"Once Annie knows I bet a full months pay she go to Romania, there will be no stopping her. Thanks a hell of a lot Jackson, you really made my week."

"Chin up Joan as we Brits would say. I'll be in touch." Jackson disconnected leaving Joan with the weary task of visiting Annie with the news.

Joan parking in front of the Lavin's house, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel and building the what to say speech in her mind. She couldn't put it off any longer, walking up to the front steps and ringing the door bell. Waiting but no answer. Annie's car was in the driveway so she would try around back. Annie art studio was in the back yard and Joan guessed that were she might be. The door to the studio was partly open as Joan approached.

"Hello Annie, it's me Joan."

"Hay Joan, come on in." A known voice came from the studio. There was baby David laying on a mat, sound asleep with a sock monkey tucked under his chubby little arm. Roxie, the black and white cat also taking a morning nap in the warmth of the sun and a playful gray kitten, Krispy snuggled next to Roxie. A lazy Sunday morning.

"Where are the girls?"

"Betsy has taken them to Church." Annie was working on a painting for Rebekah's room, that of the two cats she so dearly loved. "What brings you around?"

"News about Avi and Eyal."

"Shit, if you are bringing me the news something has gone sideways." Annie wiping her paint brush and placing it down. "Don't tell me Avi is hurt."

"No, he is well. Eyal has been kidnapped and being held for ransom. Sorry Annie but I don't know how else to break the bad news."

For a few moments Annie sat there, soaking in the few words Joan had spoken, "If you said for ransom that means he is very much alive. Can't get ransom for a dead man." Annie changing from a distort wife to a quick thinking CIA field agent. It has been years since she was in the field but it is deeply embedding and fast returning to the surface.

"Here is what we know..." Joan reading in Annie on the details.

"So CIA and MI6 are joining forces on this one?"

Joan could see the old familiar look on Annie's face, one of determination and defiance. "Yes."

Annie reaching for her cell, speed dial to Avi. Looking at Joan while waiting for Avi to answer, "You know I'm going."

Joan nodded not approval but acknowledgement.

"Hi Avi, it home base. I know what is going on." Annie in a calm voice as Avi answered.

"Hey Annie, we do have a real mess here. I have an idea where they have taken Papa."

"You are going after him?"

"You damn right I am. Did you ever meet Ivan Dubnikov?"

"Once, he is one of Eyal's contacts. Why."

"He is here with me and another guy, MI6 agent. We are now working on a plan. They think he is a wealthy Saudi sheik or prince. We need to establish some sort of contact Jess McGregor can call to demand ransom."

"There was a phone number Eyal and I once used for emergencies, we can reestablish that number with an Arabic speaking person on the line. We never had that number disconnected. I shall have Joan set it up on this end."

"Good. You think Papa well remember the number."

"Most certainly it's our only change to buy time and keep him alive. Where are you now?"

"Still at the Black Sea resort."

"Stay there, I'm coming to you."

"Don't Annie, it is too dangerous."

"Didn't your Papa teach you anything about me? First lesson, don't try and talk me out of something once I've made up my mind."

"Annie think about the kids, they need you."

"They also need a Papa and big brother. You can't stop me so accept it."

"Okay Annie, you win. We'll be waiting." Avi disconnecting for the conversation and looking at Ivan.

"Annie, was that Annie Walker?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah, my stepmom. You two have met." Avi half smiling at what Annie had said, he had seen that stubbornness many times before.

"I knew you dad had something for her, she is quite a woman, one kickass operative." Ivan looking at Hamden, "Looks like we got company coming."

"The CIA is going to set up an Arabic contact for the ransom negotiations giving us an exact location once contact is made and giving us time to find him and make the rescue." Avi now feeling a better after speaking with Annie, "Papa and Annie can almost - let me change that, they can read each other's mind, her coming here will be an enormous plus to our put together team."

"You're sounding like a trained agent." Ivan pleased with Avi. Eyal's son was going to be an advantage to the rescue mission and not a liability.

Hamden stretching out his arms, "I'm getting hungry. Let's order some room service and try and organize everything we know."

"Yeah, I'm hungry. Maggie and her troupe should be in the skies by now on their way to London. I think Annie will be here within twelve hours give or take four." Avi finally realizing he was regaining his logical thinking and calmness - once more thinking clearly, something his father had preached to him.

It was early morning, Eyal had been missing for a little over twenty-four hours and Avi drifting in and out of sleep. His hotel phone buzzed, must be Annie as he groggily answered.

"Sir, there is a Mrs. Lavin here wanting to speak to you."

"Please send her up to my room. That's my mother and I'm expecting her."

"Very good sir." The desk clerk disconnected. "Your son would like for you to come up to his room, room number 351 on the southern corridor."

"Thank you." Annie smiled and went for the elevators. Once locating the hall way she saw Avi standing outside of his door, waiting for her. He spotting her, started running toward her and she in turn picked up her pace to greet him. Hugging and holding on to each other, their time of private family anxiety and bonding. They had always been close but this was different, a true mother son moment. She had been very careful in not trying to replace his mother Haya but keep her memory alive and he was appreciative but now they found comfort in that family connection, that union in time of stress. He may not call her mom but in his heart he had two mothers, something few people ever enjoy.

"Come on, I'll make some coffee and we can talk." Avi turning with his arm around her shoulders, "I'm glad you are here."

"Me too Avi. Me too."

Ivan had gone to his home for the night and Hamden had taken over Jess' room and was still asleep. Maggie and Hamden had remove a few things from Fahd Al-Satah suite before the authorities would have time to search, removing all indications that they were anything else but Saudis on holiday.

The smell of fresh coffee brought Hamden back to reality, stumbling out of the bedroom just in his boxers he was shocked to see a nice looking blonde woman sitting at the table next to the window drinking coffee.

"Excuse me, I sorry." He quickly returned to the bedroom for more decent clothing jeans and a T-shirt.

Annie chuckling, "MI6 I take it."

"Yeah, Hamden Faqih and we should have had him on our swim team back when." Avi pouring a cup for Hamden when he would reappear.

"I apologize." Hamden now clothed extending his hand to Annie, "I'm Hamden, part of this small rescue team."

"Annie Lavin, Avi's stepmom and CIA connection." Annie shaking his hand. "Have some coffee and what about some breakfast. I just remembered I haven't eaten since yesterday."

The three chatted, eat breakfast and waited for Ivan Dubnikov to arrive before making final plans for a snatch and run.


	13. Day 2 and Counting

Coming out of his drug induced sleep, Eyal trying to clear his mind, reviewing the circumstances and looking at the night through the skylight. Looking through both eyes now, there positioned next to his head was a diluted ice pack. The younger girl he mused, the kindhearted caregiver tending to his swollen eye. Focusing on the sky and the half-moon, he could tell a storm would be gathering sometime soon, clouds were fast moving in and the branches of a nearby tree showed signs of wind, not a gentle breeze but building strong winds. Trying to twist his shoulders and stretch his muscles, a new pain had settled in his upper back from being in one single position for too long. He started a standard routine of isometric exercises that can be done in his static position. Tighten and releasing the various muscles he discovered another new pain, this time in his left lung as he tried to take deep breaths. Could the broken rib have punctured his lung or fluid building because of being in a prone position? Didn't make any difference which was the cause, both were bad.

He had guessed and hour or more had passed when he heard voices outside of the door. It was of a man and woman and speaking in English. The sound being muffled and unintelligible but he could tell there was a disagreement of sort. When hearing the door handle move, he closed his eyes and completely relaxed as if still in his drugged slumber. Hoping against hope they would think he was still out of it and continue their discussion in the room.

A soft voice was heard, "He's still asleep."

"You have a way with men, use it and find out who to contact."

"It's not right Jess."

"You want to get out of this rat hole of a place don't you? You need money to move on. Just do it!" The door shut with a hard slam.

There was the weak spot, the way for him to explore and use. Quickly his mind formulating a plan, they were holding him for ransom, of course thinking he was some rich sheik from Saudi Arabia. He need to buy time, time for Avi to get in touch with Annie his secret weapon and their long established never disconnect phone number for emergencies and cons. There were four different numbers all transfer to a central number and very untraceable. But first he had to get the girl to help him with his breathing, he need to sit up, no longer remain on his back - first hurdle.

He could sense her moving about in the room, gather up things and then left. Opening his eyes again he could tell it was coming close the early daybreak if there weren't the heavy clouds hanging low. A few rain drops hitting the skylight soon to bring the harder down pour. When the door reopened, he remained awake, watch the teenager enter with a large basin of warm water - bath time.

"Good morning. I see my patient is awake." With a friendly voice.

"Not much good about it, we in for quite a storm." Eyal without smiling but still a pleasing tone to his voice.

"We do need the rain, it has been very dry lately." She was making small talk, her way of putting him at easy and his way of winning her over to help him. They were playing each other or was she playing into his plan.

"What do you have there."

"Nice warm water, you will feel much better after I give you a bath."

"I'm very banged up here, you need to be careful of my side, think I have broken ribs and punched lung."

"How would you know that." Turning down the sheet that covered Eyal.

"Went to medical school, I'm a doctor." Eyal had guessed her care giving was more of a desire to care for the sick and wounded.

"Oh." She seemed stun.

"Why do you look surprise?"

"I was told you were a sheik or maybe a prince."

"A sheik and all that means is a leader, a chief you might say, or senior in my profession. Most of us are well educated."

"You not a prince?"

"No, I work for a prince." There is the money connection, his employer would surely want him back. "I'm his private physician." Eyal with a half smile had put down the ground work, "You have never told me your name."

"Georgina." She with a warm wash rag washing his upper chest and shoulders.

"Very pretty name." Eyal easing into his charming way until she started washing his side. "Shit that hurt" he yelled out in Arabic.

"I sorry, didn't mean to hurt you."

"I need to sit up, take the pressure off the lung. It will also keep the fluid from settling in the lung."

"I can't do that. I can't let you sit up."

"Have you ever studied any medical books or have done any research in the medical area."

"Yes, a little on the internet. I'm interested in healthcare."

"Good, than you know the longer I lay on my back the greater the chances of my lungs filling with fluid and probably collapsing."

There was a long pause, Georgina weighting her options. She knew what he was saying to be true but also being scared of Jess - the man could be brutal. Looking at Eyal smiled and turned away and going to her dresser to find a small knife.

Returning to his bedside, "If you don't sit up and your lungs do fill with fluid it could mean death."

"Deprive me of oxygen, yes it would mean death." Eyal with a painful slight cough, not intentionally but it did drive the point across to her.

"I've got to trust you not to try anything. I shouldn't be doing this but your life can't be resting on my hands." Georgina cutting the plastic ties on Eyal wrists. Gently rubbing them to get the circulation back and he wiggling his fingers.

"Thank you Georgina. Now if you cut loose my feet so I can move up in bed."

She had committed to helping him and would deal with Jess later. Quickly cutting the leg straps, she also rubbing his feet and lower legs to help with circulation. He felt pain but dismissed it as being tied. Next to aid Eyal in moving to a sitting position, she grabbed a couple more pillows to rest behind his back. When helping him ease up she saw the large black and blue bruise on his lower back, over the kidney and a tattoo of a small ghost.

"Your back has a bad bruise."

"A bruise kidney I'm sure." Eyal now in excruciating pain for moving to a sitting position. A small tear formed in his injured eye and slid down his cheek. He had to fight with everything in him to tolerate the pain, the horrendous pain engulfing his body and not lose consciousness. His eyes drifting closed, he could no longer hold them open and all he wanted was the deep darkness that was pain-free when he felt the touch of a soft hand on his face.

"Don't pass out. Hang on. Do you hear me." Georgina's voice breaking his dark decent. "Sir, please don't go there, hang on to being awake, stay with me. Please sir, for me."

Eyal's last thought before entering that deep state of unconsciousness was of Annie, she could have been the one speaking those faint words but the raw intolerable pain took over - everything went dark.

* * *

Annie looked at her cell caller ID, Joan Campbell and it would be about mid-night back in the states.

"Hi Joan. You have any news."

"You Arab phone connection is complete, no matter what number he gives them it will come to our Arabic desk. We have a lock down on this operation and MI6 has been able to move military back up to the NATO post."

"Thanks Joan. You in touch with Jackson."

"Yeah, any message."

"Not yet and thanks again." Annie disconnecting and shaking her head.

"What's wrong Annie." Avi could sense something amiss.

"Don't like the idea of the ransom call going thru the CIA's Arab desk. They are not trained in negotiations with kidnappers. I don't like not having the control."

"It's a number you and Eyal set up, right." Ivan questioning.

"Yeah and you are hitting on the right point. I do have control and we can redirect the call to a cell that Hamden can carry."

"I'm not trained in these types of negotiations either."

"But I'm at your side, I rather the fate of my husband be in my hands and not some stranger sitting in Washington that has never met Eyal." She called Joan back, "Joan I want the call to come to me."

"Annie we can handle this."

"It's my mission Joan and don't try to stop me or I'll disconnect the number entirely. I want to control the negotiations. He is my husband and my responsibility."

"You can't speak Arabic."

"Have someone with me whose first language is Arabic. Let me give you a number to redirect."

"What if I pull rank and don't."

"Blackmail Joan. Pure and simple blackmail. Nelson Nesmith will become fully aware of your recent extracurricular meetings. You know I will."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sam Huntsman." Annie knew Joan was having some marital problems and Huntsman was her go to drug person to help get through some rough times, Joan has had a relapse.

"You are a real hard nose bitch. You know that." Joan knew Annie had won and she could do nothing to stop her.

"Yeah, that's why I work for the CIA." Turning to Avi, "Give me you burn phone number."

The number passed on to Joan and her assurance that would be no eavesdropping. Annie not trusting the promise but had to live with it. Dialing in a special code to Avi's burn phone, she looked at Hamden, "You are sticking with me like glue."

"You think this will work." Hamden shifting in his chair, a bit nervous as he was about to become responsible for a man's life that he was assigned to protect.

"You just blackmailed you boss Annie." Avi seeing the CIA agent side of his stepmom. One tough woman.

"And Joan would have played the same type of card if her husband's life was at stake. I know her, she get over it."

"Well Avi this is going to be on the job training for you. You'll be riding with me and Annie is our point person." Ivan opening a piece of luggage he had brought with him. "On this mission I'm the supplier of the fire power." There was four SR-1 Vektor - Serdyukov pistols with shoulder holsters and three PSM 5.45 x 18 mm small pistols with leg holsters.

"Russian made." Hamden picking up one of the pistols

Annie picking up one of the small pistols and check the load, shoved it down the front of her bra under her bulkily cotton top. "What." she seeing Avi watching her. "No way am I going to hide a pistol in these jeans. That's way God gave me boos."

The three men lighten up with Annie's remark, they had been somewhat tense with Annie being there, Avi's stepmom and the wife of Eyal. If the mission was going to be a success there had to be a relax feeling among them, a feeling of trust and camaraderie.

The four ready to go, "We need to return the Ferrari. Not wise to go hunting in a red sports car." Hamden walking to the parked car he had driven to the hotel the night before.

"Eyal's choice in cars I bet." Annie smiling remember the red Maserati Granturismo convertible he had rented in Rome when he came after her. He had never said it but she knew he had made a special trip just to see her and that was the turning point in her life. The Israeli loved her unconditionally and came for her - her Prince Charming.

Ivan going to his car to grab another bag, putting it in the back of the Land Rover as Avi and Annie came out of curiosity to see what else he had. Two SV-98, .388 Lapua Magnum sniper rifles and two PP-19 Bizon 9x18 mm PM submachine guns.

"You have a rocket launcher also." Avi looking at the sniper rifle.

"Can get one my man. You interested in the sniper."

"I qualified as master marksman with one very much like this." Avi covering the guns up and closing the bag. "Looks like we are going to war."

"If we have too." Annie answered. "We should take two cars, do we have a second one?"

"Yeah, my gray Peugeot 301 parked over there." Avi pointing in the direction of his car. "I need to pull a few bugs first."

"Of course it would be gray." Annie laughing at Avi, truly like father - like son. "Let's go and pickup Hamden and be on our way."

Avi and Ivan in the Peugeot and Hamden with Annie in the Land Rover and that all so valuable burn phone - waiting for the ransom call.

Avi driving and Ivan fiddling with the radio looking for a news station. "You speak the local language?"

"Not the first word." Avi answered.

"Heard you speaking Hebrew to Annie."

"Hebrew, English and Greek are my native languages, might say I grew up trilingual and later studied Arabic, French and Russian."

"Russian hmm... I'm impressed so why don't we switch over to Russian, speaking with a native Russian will help with your accent."

"Xopowo."

Speaking in Russian, "Oh shit." Ivan turning up the sound on the radio.

"What is it?"

"Not good at all. We are driving directly into a major storm watch with heavy rain, hurricane-force winds and flooding. Several roads have been closed and power outage over the entire area we are heading. We be lucky to get through."

"Call Hamden and Annie and let them know the news. What else could go wrong - shit."


	14. Black Out

Crash boom - an explosion sound roared, loud and very near, bring Eyal out of his sleep. Another explosion rumble and another thunderous noise bellowed, a small lamp flicker and went out. The sound of devastating wind howling outside and the beating rain was unnerving to Georgina, she let out a piercing scream and begin to cry, raw nerves crawling over her and she started shaking violently.

Eyal viewing the storm through the skylight and thought, 'This can't be good. Satellite communications to zero and ground movement must have grinded to a halt'.

The darken room only illuminated with bright flashes of lighting, he could see Georgina huddled in a corner, like a cowered animal. Thud with a deafening crack and the building quavered, a large limb from a nearby tree had fallen onto the roof and skylight. Eyal closing his eyes, expecting glass raining down on him - no, none. He slowly looked, the glass or maybe Plexiglas was holding and he could see the limb with branches covered in summer leaves cover almost the entire skylight. One good thing is happening but not for Georgina, the thunderous sound of the fallen limb had sent her over the edge - screaming hysterically. Eyal saw his opening to turn her to his benefit.

With a soft calm voice Eyal turn his head toward her, "Come over here Georgina. Sit by me."

"I can't. No I can't."

"We'll ride out this storm together. I need someone to hold my hand."

"I'm too scare to move." Georgina with broken sobs of crying.

"I would come to you if I could. So please come over here." Lighting and thunder crack again sounding very close but not as bright, the leafy limb kept the room an eerie darkness. She jumped and dashed to Eyal. Sitting on the bed and being on the right side of him was good. He reached and pulled her to him, like a father comforting a frighten child.

She snuggled next to him, shaken and crying all the while.

"Much safer here. We'll get through it." And in his low baritone voice starting singing a soft song from the 90's, _'I Swear'_. She slowing relaxing, the uncontrollable shaking now calmed to only slight trembling. The storm raged on, as if never ending but young Georgina felt safe with Eyal's arm holding her close making her feel protected.

Hours passed, the storm doing its final damage had moved on leaving the darkness of night. Georgina moving to sit on the edge of the bed, all fear gone.

"Do you have candles or an oil lamp? We need some light in here." Eyal was pretty much in control.

"In the other room we have some oil lamps, I'll go get them." Georgina standing, feeling her way to the door.

"Is anyone else her in the house that you may need to check on."

"No. Jess left early this morning and Anica, my sister stayed at work." Open the door she disappeared out of the room. Eyal moved to rest on his side, to help with his breathing, and started taking deep breaths, very painful deep breaths but needed to help keep his lungs free of fluid or at least more fluid. The pain in his lower back, the kidney was easing, the long period of sleep and rest had helped.

"Should you be on your side?" Georgina returning with two lit oil lamps.

"Helps with deep breathing. Have to do this to keep my lung from collapsing."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Water to drink - lots of liquids, juice or even beer. Need to keep my bruised kidney functioning."

"Is ale good for you?"

"Yes, very good. It acts as a diuretic." Eyal in the medical education mode and she seems interested.

"Want something to eat too." Georgina back in her caregiver job, one she feels at ease doing.

"Yes, I could eat some food. Whatever you have will taste good to this hungry man." Eyal being congenial and kind, he saw his in with her and hoping he could play his cards before anyone returned to the house.

Once she left the room, he moved his legs to sit on the edge of the bed, giving a test trying the stability of his standing. Not good, his ankle was sprained or maybe a ligament pulled. Another pain to deal with but he could handle it. Hearing her coming back, he eased back down and covering his legs up to his waist with the sheet.

Sarmale (minced meat with rice wrapped in pickled cabbage leaves) with a side helping of Salată Orientală (potato salad with hard-cooked eggs, onions and olives) and bread, the meal was served and delicious. A couple bottles of ale and they both eat together, a sign of trust.

Eyal making conversation over dinner, "You in school or do you work?"

"I work as a teacher's aide for pre-school children at the Eastern Orthodox Church in the next town."

"You like working with children?"

"I do. It was a dream of mine to become a pediatric nurse... That is not going to happen." With a warmhearted glow edging across her face, her love of children.

"Why."

"I don't have the money to pay for school." Georgina tilting her head down somewhat ashamed.

"There should be ways you can get the money." Eyal being the friendly listener.

"I tried to get a student loan but my parents would not co-sign so that kind of ended that." She taking a swallow of her ale, "Are you married."

"Yes I am. To a beautiful wife with lovely eyes, much like your gorgeous eyes."

A slight flush, a compliment without sex attached - new to her. "Thank you, that's kind. Have any children?"

"Three back home, ages eleven, five and two."

"I noticed a tattoo of a ghost on your back, does it mean anything?"

"I was nineteen and in the military when group of guys all got ghost tattoos. No, means nothing, just something a bunch of crazy guys did for kicks that stayed with me."

Their conversation went on for hours in that dimly lit room, the atmosphere of tiny flicking flames of the oil lamps gave a trusting, relax feel. The room used so many times for sexual endeavors was now like a warm blanket in cold winter, free of having to please a man, free from feeling used, free from her life that Georgina was loathing. Eyal maintaining control and with his fatherly charm and searching for her vulnerabilities to succeeded in winning her over to him. So young and so accepting it was easy for him. They spoke of medical school, opportunities of living in a larger city, with her English the marvels of living in England, Canada or the United States. He was turning her.

* * *

Driving rain and howling wind as the caravan of two vehicles inched along the back roads heading to the northeast part of Romania. Avi driving the lead car looking at the blowing trees, mighty inflexible trees bending from the fierce wind and his car being shifted and shaken; his hands grasping the steering wheel with a death grip, white knuckles showing. With a quick glance out the rear view mirror he could no longer see the Land Rover.

"See if you can spot the Land Rover. I can't see it's lights anymore."

Ivan twisting in his seat and straining to see, "No can't see them. They could be a few feet back and I wouldn't be able to see them in this storm. We should pull over and wait."

"Glad you suggested that, I was thinking the same thing." Avi pulling his car off the road fairly close to an open area, perhaps a field and parked. Wasn't long, like within a minute he felt an ever so slight tip on the back of the Peugeot, Hamden and the Land Rover.

Hamden turning to Annie, "I was beginning to think Avi was going to drive straight through this damn storm."

"We can wait it out here. Gee I wish we had cell connection." Annie looking out the side window and lashing rain and blowing debris.

"You think one of them knows Moss code." Hamden trying to see if he could see anyone in the Peugeot.

"Avi might, he had some military training." Annie was hoping since he was in a to some extent type of communication job.

"We'll give it a try." Hamden with his hand on the headlight lever. DO YOU READ

REPEAT - Came the red flashes of the Peugeot's tail light.

"Hot damn it Annie, we've got contact." YOU OK

YES - REPORT

OK - OUT - Hamden with a broad smile, "I knew I liked that guy."

"Glad you do. I'm kinda like him too." Annie with a relief chuckle, even if Avi was a grown man now she still remember first meeting him on her patio, a tall twelve-year-old and full of charm like Eyal. Listening to the storm rage about them, her mind drifted to the times with Eyal. Her feeling of seeing his face, that handsome face after he had pulled her from a Russian prison. The visit he made when she was in rehab, oh how she wanted to be held by him, to asked him to take her home but didn't because she didn't feel worthy of him or his family. So much history between them and with every ounce of breath she had it was not going to end in Romania.

The intense storm bellowed, rambled on with all its fury for a few more intense hours. Each in their respective vehicles chatting, about anything but nothing earth shaking to hurl away the time. Night was closing in when the worse part had moved on, still raining heavily but the wind was calming down. Avi looking down the road ahead of him could see ambler flashing lights low to the ground - meaning trouble in front of them. Trying his cell for a signal but no. That's when he saw an overturned truck a little off the road and several people in reflective gear and flashlights milling around.

"Hey Ivan, see what's up ahead?" Avi nodding towards the ambler lights.

"Looks like we are the lucky ones. Crap, some local do-gooder is coming." Ivan seeing a man with a flashlight walking toward them.

Avi powering down the side window, Ivan leans over, "Trouble up ahead, is anyone hurt."

The young man with a dark beard and rugged complexion and part smile, "You people okay?"

"We good and the car behind us is also with us. We are all good thank you. Can we get pass."

"No, not tonight, a big tree just around the bend up there has blocked the road and there is no turning back either. The bridge three kilometers back is washed out. Sorry but you are stuck in a no go anywhere pocket at least until morning. If you wish to walk out there is a rest station about five kilometers ahead."

"Thank you but no. Think we'll stay with our cars." Ivan was really thinking staying with all the armaments they had. No way they were going to leave assault weapons for someone to find; sleeping in vehicles had been done many times before.

"Good evening gentlemen, the tree should be remove sometime in the morning. Have a safe night." The young man walked back to his colleagues to continue their search for the people who were in the truck.

"Want to make a dash for the Land Rover?" Avi asked.

"If you got any food in her than yes. I'm hungry." Ivan squirming in his seat like a little kid.

"I saw a cooler in the Rover. Hamden comes prepared." Avi thinking it might be just left over for their night on the beach but maybe Hamden restocked it.

"Okay, let's go." Ivan opening his door and making a quick dash to the back seat of the vehicle parked to the rear. Avi fast following.

"Don't get my seat wet." Hamden laughing at the two rushing to his car and jumping.

"You got food in that cooler, we came for dinner." Avi leaning over the back of the seat pulling the cooler closer to have a peek.

"I do. Cheese, bread and some fruit. What was that guy telling you?"

"We are stuck here for the night. That bridge we crossed is washed out and a tree down in front of us." Ivan helping Avi with passing out the food. "Got anything to drink?"

"Yeah, smaller cooler on the right. So we are all going to be car buddies tonight."

"Looks that way. This is the part I've always hated." Annie biting off a piece of bread and accepting a bottle of something from Avi.

"I've been in worse." Ivan opening his drink.


	15. Day 3 - After the Storm

Teeny stream of sun light poured through what was left of any clear view of the sky - the beautiful bright blue sky overhead. Eyal stirred, hearing foot steps outside of the door, a quick look around the room to see Georgina gone. Anica opening the door, coming in with a tray of fruit and bread for breakfast.

"You up to eating." With a chilly, non-caring tone to her voice.

"Yes." The reply came in the same tone but deeper.

"I see Georgina has untied you, telling me you need to sit up to help with breathing."

"That's right. I'm not going anywhere. My injures are too great for me to move about."

"And what makes you the doctor." Anica harsh and snappy voice was not happy with what Georgina had done.

"He is a doctor, the personal physician to some Prince." Georgina entering the room with a pitcher of grape juice. "He knows too much about medicine not to be what he says."

"You would believe anything. We'll just see what he has to say went he gets here." Anica huffing out of the room but leaving the door partly open to listen.

"Don't pay any attention to my sister. How are we felling after such a night."

"Fair, how about you?" Motioning to her that someone was listening outside the door.

"I have a fear of storms but as you can see, I made it." Georgina adjusting his pillows, "Don't know when we will get our power back on so it is cold food for the time."

"Understand. Much damage to the house?"

"Lot of branches, leaves and rubbish in the yard. The limb on the roof over head has bent down the corner of with large cracks in the side. Broke one of the windows in the upstairs bedroom but we are fortunate, our neighbor had a tree come through his house."

"Pour me a glass of juice please." Eyal eating his cold food. As she came near to him to hand over the glass, he pulled her head close to his and whispered, "We shouldn't talk anymore, may sound too friendly."

She backed up a little astonished at him, his change in disposition but then she realized what he was saying, and nodded. "Don't try to get out of bed. Comprehend? I will be back to check on you shortly." The voice remained the same but the words were authoritative, as guard to prisoner.

Morning hours eased by with one or the other of the sisters from time to time checking on him. Eyal back to his isometric work-out, keeping his muscles toned and building a little strength. Once again he heard voices outside the partly open door of his room, the sisters were talking, close to an argument and he could make out what was being said.

Anica a blistering sharpness to her voice, "Jess told you to find out who to contact for ransom."

"I haven't had the time with the storm and all."

"You found out about all his medical knowledge why not a contact."

"I had to be friendly with him. Make him think I'm being helpful. Jess has told us to ease into winning their confidence. That's what I'm trying to do." Georgina defending her position but Anica wasn't buying it.

"Time is running out. Got a call from Jess and he is on his way. Do it immediately Georgina, use that magical puss between your legs, whatever it takes to get him to talk. You know how hateful Jess can be." Anica demanding action from her younger sister.

"He is hurt really bad, don't think screwing him will do it."

"Think of something. If we don't have a contact person... just do it. Some lives are at stake."

Eyal looking at Georgina as she came with another pitcher of juice, "Some more for you to drink. To help that kidney going." She said softy.

Her eyes were telling a different tale than that of caregiver, eyes of fear and anxiety as she tried to represent a kind, caring person. Eyal had to play the game, keep from giving the information until Jess arrived, that he even in his weaken condition could overcome Jess. His only chance or play the waiting game in hopes MI6 was looking for him. His mind turned to Clive Chartan, the last he had seen of him was a bloody body on the floor, being left for dead. Just before the prick in his neck, Eyal saw a slight hand movement and hoping Hamden would soon find his MI6 buddy still alive. He wondered what Avi was doing, had he called Annie? Oh god he hoped not, knowing Annie she would go against all wisdom and head for Romania. He wasn't thinking all that clearly, of course Annie knew and the special phone number was being charged up for the ransom call and his wife, his loving, beautiful and impulsive wife was probably already in Romania.

"Thanks."

"You lip and eye is looking much improve today. How is your breathing?"

"Laboring."

"Someone has to be worried about you." Georgina turning up the sweet side not for Eyal but for her sister listening at the door.

"My back is really hurting, it would help if I could get a back rub, get the kinked up muscles to relax." There is a slight overtone that a back rub could lead to sex that could lead to him to divulging a contact. "Close the door."

Georgina closing the door and locking it. She wasn't sure what to expect from the Saudi, he was acting differently now, was sex really on his mind or merely a back rub. Getting some lotion from her dresser draw, she is ready to do whatever.

Whispering, "We need to talk without anyone hearing. Do you have some mood music you can play."

"Okay, I do and turned up a bit."

"Not too much Georgina, we can talk softly." Eyal taking to lotion from her hands and putting some on his scraped arm, almost certainly from where he had been dragged.

"How is that?" Georgina referring to the level of the music.

"Perfect." Eyal patting the side of his bed for her to come and sit. "No back rub, no sex, I need for us to be open with each other. I have heard some of the conversations you had with Anica and I am guessing this Jess guy is forcing you into having sexual acts for some reason, something not very appealing to you."

She said nothing, but her expressive eyes were telling Eyal what he need to know. Holding her hand so gently in his, "I don't know how involved your sister is but she shouldn't be allowing this to happen. Not to her little sister."

Georgina took in a deep breath, tears slowing coming into her eyes, hurt replacing any signs of fear.

Eyal tenderly touch her face to wipe away a tear, "You must feel like you are caught in a tap with no place to run. Am I right."

She nodding.

"Would Anica help you get out?"

Now the tears were flowing, "She is the trap. You don't understand." Between sobs, "Why should I trust you."

"If I can get out of here and back with my own people I know I can help you. What is it I don't understand?"

With both hands, wiping more tears from her cheeks, a heavy moan, "Anica is my mother."

Eyal taking her in his arms, allowing her to cry into his shoulder, gently stroking the back of her head and neck - giving comfort. Now wasn't the time to say anything. He had lived with Annie long enough for the empathy she had to infiltrate him with compassion. The outrageous concept of a mother turning her own child into prostitution was heartbreaking but not uncommon. Money being the motivation for many acts of evil and this nineteen year old the victim. Finally when she regain her emotions, they talked and talk they did - her wall of protection down and starting to build a delicate fragment of trust in Eyal.

* * *

Daybreak on two vehicles parked in a pocket of no travel. Annie on the back seat of the Land Rover was the first to wake, peeking out the window to see a beautiful sun rise on destruction around them. Hamden in the passenger seat with the back in a reclining position peacefully sleeping, his pistol within easy reach. With great care, she tapped Hamden on the shoulder, "Wake up."

"Hmmm... Okay." Rubbing his face and looking at Annie.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Yeah. Whatever." Hamden most certainly not a morning person raised up to have a look. Bring the seat back into an upright position, he opened the door and got out, nature calling.

Trying to see any movement in the Peugeot parked in front she saw Avi also getting out of the car, next Ivan all taking care of business. She smiled and wonder how far she would have to walk to find her tree. There about twenty yards away was a clump of bushes and blown over tree, her spot in nature. She quickly made her way to the spot only to find it occupied by an injured man, the truck driver perhaps.

"Over her guys. I need your help." Annie yells.

"Haven't you learn to go by yourself yet." Avi was the first to response and on his way toward Annie.

"Think I found the truck driver."

All three came to Annie's aide. The man was unconsciousness but alive. Hamden checking him over, "He has been hit in the back of the head, maybe when the tree was falling and a branch caught him. He's lost a lot of blood and we need to get help for him."

"Hear that, sounds like chain saws in the distance." Avi turn his head toward where the road took a sharp bend.

"They are working on that fallen tree across the road. I'll go for help. Give me your keys." Ivan catching the keys Avi pitched to him and hastily trotted to the car and driving off.

"Take your shirt off Avi, we got to slow the bleeding down." Annie kneeling beside the man with Hamden checking his pulse.

Avi handing his shirt to Annie and she putting pressure on the large ripping type slash on the back of the neck and shoulder. Not much else they could do but wait. Hamden had given Avi one of his T-shirt with جامعة الملك سعود(King Saud University) and logo on the front.

"Sorry man, it's the only clean one I have left. Saving it for one of outings as cover." Hamden wasn't sure how Avi would take wearing a Saudi shirt.

"That's okay man, if someone can read it more power to them." Avi slipping on the shirt.

An hour or more passed without any sign of Ivan or help. Annie started to think maybe Ivan had move on to other places, leaving them to their own fate. "Got you weapons with you?" She asked.

"Yeah." Both men answered. Avi showing his leg holster and Hamden nodding yes.

"I'm going to get mine, just to make sure." Annie heading back to the Land Rover.

"She must have a feeling something is not right, Ivan has been gone a long time." Avi watching Annie at the Land Rover.

"A little too long but we can still hear the chain saws going. Taking a long time to cut through that tree." Hamden didn't have that feeling, "Could be Ivan is lending a hand, you know speed things along."

"Hope so Hamden, sure hope help comes soon." Avi going over to talk with Annie, try to see what is on her mind when they heard a siren - an ambulance was rounding the bend.

Annie stepped into the road to wave the ambulance down and one gray Peugeot following. Ivan had brought hot coffee, fruit and cereal bars for their breakfast and bottled water.

"Drove into town on a little supply run and quick recon." Ivan handing out the coffee to Annie and Avi. Hamden was quick to join them for his coffee and food once the paramedics were working on the man.

"What does it look like." Annie devoting her breakfast bar, she didn't know how hungry she had become.

"Big mess there. It's about a twenty minute drive from here. Saw the tavern you described Avi, it's open for business. That's where I got the coffee and food. Only asked if many people were hurt or not. Didn't want to draw attention to us looking for anyone. It appears to be a close knit community." Looking at Avi's new shirt, "Like man you can't be wearing that into town."

"Now that my car and luggage is back I can get my own shirt, maybe my 'I Love Israel' shirt, you know the one written in Hebrew. Think that would be any better?"

"You are Eyal's son all right, crazy." Ivan with a roaring laugh.

Annie laughing also, "I never saw that side of him. He is always so logical."

"Long before you met him I'm sure. He was impulsive as hell but got the job done. Few scars along the way but he made a damn good Mossad agent. Proud to have work with him."

Annie now armed with a piece of Eyal's past life, impulsive and she was going to rub it in unmercifully once he is found and safe. Her heart twinge with a hurt, a passing vision of his body covered in blood, broken and dead. That's the problem, his safety and could they find him. There had been no ransom call and the critical first 48 hours had gone by. Annie had to force herself to push aside the bad vision of beloved husband and focus on their mission - get Eyal out of harm's way. She had to trust Avi's hunch about Jess taking Eyal to this tiny village but it made sense, an out-of-the-way place he felt secure being in. A small prayer fell from her lips and once she started praying, Avi came to her side, holding her tight and both prayed in English and Hebrew.


	16. Chain Saws and Yellow Vests

The four member extraction team arriving in the village on the eastern part of Romania on the border with Moldova. The sign still standing marking the town's name and population of 1,450 people in the midst of down trees and rubbish.

Ivan now driving the lead car and reading the sign, "They sure name this place right, Roads End. The town is right on the border with the worse little country that once belonged to the mighty Russian strong hold and still with extremely strong ties to Russia and the Communist Party."

"One of the poorest countries. Around here money can buy all kinds of loyalty." Avi looking out the side window and all the destruction from the hurricane-force winds that swept through the day before. "The house of the sisters isn't far from the tavern."

"We'll go there and park, have a briefing and see how our leader wants to roll." Ivan pulling off near the road that leads to the tavern and parking. The parking lot was full, a gathering place for people wanting to help, get help or finding supplies. A man looked to be in charge of organizing work crews standing on the back of a truck loaded with chain saws. An International Red-Cross truck park nearby. A van with a make-shift sign from Eastern Orthodox Church passing out needed emergency supplies, food and water.

Climbing out of the Land Rover, Annie watching the activity at the tavern and thinking about her strategy. Going over all the scenarios she had available - damn few, first things first, ascertain if Eyal was indeed being held in the sisters' house. Another question being, was the house still standing or a pile of rubble. A good cover for them, join the volunteer work crews, get the yellow vest they were handing out to the volunteers. "Hamden."

"Yes, what do you need?"

"You speak Russian?" Annie was putting together her plan. A group of friendly Russians coming to aid in the clean up or help with any emergency.

"Yes I do, why."

"Since we all speak Russian that will be our language for today. Ivan will be our translator and we are here to help. The main things we need are chain saws and those yellow vests - our cover to move about unnoticed."

"Nice move Annie, the vest will cover our shoulder holsters." Avi also thinking along the lines of going unnoticed but well armed.

"Correct. We'll get as close to the target house and observe. See what kind of movement is taking place and find a way in without being seen." Annie thinking out loud.

"If Jess is there, he can recognize Hamden and of course me." Avi looking at Hamden and trying to think of a way to get inside.

"Ivan and Annie can knock on the door as volunteers asking if everyone is okay and do they need anything. May not get into the house but see inside the front room for any signs of trouble." Hamden adding to the discussion.

"There is a back door leading to a hall, pass Georgina's bedroom and into the kitchen and front room." Avi hunting for a piece of paper. "Anybody got some paper?"

Annie with a note pad in her tote and pen for Avi to draw the layout of the house. All four studying the house plan and all agreed that if Eyal was indeed there, he would be in the back bedroom - Georgina's seduction room with the only window being a skylight.

"Okay we have a half plan. Let's collect our vest and chain saws, arm up and head to the target." Annie wasn't all that thrilled with the no windows on the back room but what the hell, work with what she had - three very smart and competent men. She couldn't be more proud of Avi and his actions but acclamations would have to wait.

Luck was on their side. A huge tree had fallen crossed the narrow lane, almost in front of the house and only one man trying to clear the branches and tree. Armed with their chain saws, Avi and Hamden joined in the effort of cutting up the tree. The wide-spreading branches gave perfect camouflage for them and the lone gentleman seemed delight for the help.

Knocking on the front door, Ivan and Annie plastered concern expression on their faces and waited for someone to answer.

"Yes." Anica answered the door.

Ivan with a slight grin, "Is everyone here safe and is there anything we can help you with."

"We are fine. No nothing is needed."

"I noticed a large tree has fallen in your back, can we get some people over here to cut it up and repair any damage?" Ivan trying to keep her concentration on him while Annie had a look-see inside.

"I've already called for help. Good day." Anica stepping back and closing the door.

Ivan and Annie waiting until they reached the lane and walking to Hamden and Avi. "I'm sure he is there. She was way too protective and reluctant for free help, especially after a major storm." Annie taking another look at the side of the house and toward the back. "You go and join in the tree cutting exercise and I'm going back to the tavern for drinks and sandwiches. It may be a long day."

"Did you get a good look inside?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah, and no sign of Jess. The front room is very open and could see into the kitchen." Annie taking one last look at the house, "Jess can't be but so far away. He is going to show up sooner or later and I don't think the two women will harm Eyal - he represents hefty sums of money."

The tree cutting was moving along slowly, no rush as they needed the cover. A long break when Annie returned from the tavern with a meal for all. The man who had tried to cut the tree had left saying he had to check on his wife and children. The sounds of chain saws diminished as time for mid-day meal came, Avi and Hamden sitting on the ground with their backs resting against the trunk of the tree and Ivan and Annie standing, using the tree trunk as a table.

Avi swallowing hard, nearly choking on his sandwich, "There's Jess with two other men."

Hamden with a quick glance, "Yeah. Keep eating and keep your face down, wait until he is in the house."

Annie with her back to the house heard Avi but didn't turn around. Ivan standing half facing Annie telling her what he was seeing. "Jess in a blue shirt leading two men, one with a metal briefcase into the house."

"Bet one of them speaks Arabic." Annie whispered.

"One of the men is a senior, I mean old with white hair, glasses and a minor hunch to his back. He is the one with the briefcase. The other man is younger, maybe my age range but certainly no young buck for muscles." Ivan continuing with his description.

"If they want ransom there can be no damaged goods." Annie couldn't believe she just referred to her husband as goods. Her renewed field agent's hat was fitting a little too well.

With the men inside the house, Hamden and Avi scrambled from the ground and climbed over the trunk to talk with Annie.

"Okay boss, now what." Avi asking Annie.

"We wait for a phone call. If I'm right, it should be coming in shortly." Oh God please let me be right, Annie in a silent prayer. Her faith in God and His powers had become incredible strong since her ordeal with alcoholism. "That will unquestionably confirm Eyal is in the house and we can plan our approach from there."

"This wait and see can sure rake on your nerves." Avi wasn't real happy with Annie's orders but he was a good soldier and accepted her authority.

The wait was on. Standing around with chain saws in hand, prepared to return to their cover of tree cutting if and when needed. Thirty minutes elapsed when Georgina came hastily out of the door and heading toward where they were - not to them but passed on her way to somewhere. Avi dropping his chain saw and run toward her.

"No Avi - don't." Annie now sounding like the many times Eyal had called after her and just like she had done in the past with Eyal, Avi now did to her - ignored the words.

"Georgina wait up." Avi running to catch up with her.

Stopping and looking rounding, shock to see Avi, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you. I was worried - are you were okay and made it through the storm" Avi trying to be the friend.

"I'm fine thank you." With a forced smile, she turned to continue on her way.

Avi grabbing her by the arm but not hard and turning her back to face him. "You want to go back to the house?"

"Can't, we've company." Another forced smile, "Maybe some other time."

"A tall Saudi being your company."

Shock and uncertainly took over the cool expressing reflecting in those tell all eyes. Looking into Avi's unyielding face, his eyes showing determination. "Who are you?"

"The same person you met weeks ago. Now tell me the truth, is there a Saudi by the name of Fahd Al-Satah in your house?" Avi now holding her at arm's length with both hands. There was no way she could escape his grasp.

"How did you know his name?" She with a scornful moan.

Avi trying to study her, trying hard to read her thoughts - her mind-set about holding a prisoner. Did he want to take the risk of telling her the truth? All he knew of Georgina was a sex pot, one great partner in bed and friendly shy type wit about her. Not much to go on.

"Come with me, I want you to meet someone." Avi taking her somewhat forcible by the arm and heading back to where the other three were watching.

Annie walking to meet them, "You must be Georgina." She said with a warm and kindly smile. "My name is Annie."

"Hello." Weak voice uttered the word, Georgina was fearful when seeing two other men standing near.

"He is in there." Avi informing Annie of Eyal's whereabouts.

"Let's you and I have a talk." Annie reaching for her hand, "You can let go Avi, I got her and she isn't going any place. No one here is going to harm you. We just want some answers."

"What kind of answers?"

"About the man you are keeping prisoner. Is he hurt?" Annie voice was sensitive and calm. Avi standing back, listening and learning from the pro.

"I'm not sure I should be talking with you."

"The man you are holding is not a Saudi."

"You are just telling me that. His is a sheik and a doctor."

"An almost doctor, yes he went to medical school but never become a doctor. You see I know him very well because he is my husband." Annie was seeing a soft side to her and also relying on Eyal charming way to win her over and at least close. Annie than noticed a light red mark on the side of her face.

"Someone just hit you, was it Jess McGregor."

Georgina touching the side of her face, "It's nothing."

"Okay, so please tell me, is my husband hurt? I need to know to what extent." Annie noticing a softening in her voice, a sign of trust.

"Broken ribs, bruised kidney and maybe a broken ankle. He took a hard beating." Tears starting to show in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I did my best to nurse him."

"I'm grateful. Now would you like to meet his son?"

Georgina looking at Hamden expecting him to be the son when, "It's me Georgina." Avi touching her arm as he stepped beside her.

"You! He told me he had three young children."

"And he does, living at home, I'm his first born."

"He not Arabic?"

"Israeli - American like me." Avi trying to emulate the kindness that Annie had shown. "Now we need your help to get him away from Jess and to safety."

The burn phone Hamden had started to buzz. "It's the call." Hamden nodding to Annie. They both quickly walk from the others to speak to whoever was calling.

"I like your father. He is a kind man."

"Yes he is. I going to take a wild guess here and say you didn't use you normal persuasion on him to get that number."

Another shocker for her. "They are calling his wife for ransom?"

"Part of the plan to keep him alive. Dead people don't bring in money and gives us time to get to him. We do need your help and I hope you will trust us." Avi felt at ease speaking with her, he too need Georgina on their side.

"I don't know what I can do."

"Annie will tell us once she is finished with the call." Avi gently touching her face, "You should never have anyone strike you Georgina. Does it hurt?"

"Stings a little but I'm use to it."

"Hitting a lady is something you should never get use to or accept. I am sorry." Avi meant each word and she could sense his sincerity. He had referred to her as a lady - also very new to her.

Annie and Hamden walking back with smiles on their faces, "We have a two-hour window to get the job done. We can do it folks so let's get planning." Annie seeing Avi has warmed up to the teenager and she was going to play a key piece in the plan Annie was about to lay out. Rolling of the dice, Annie was putting some trust in Georgina.


End file.
